Levi's Purpose
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Sue Thomas is on her way to D.C. to start her career at the FBI. She stops to pick up Levi, her new hearing dog and best friend. Little does she know that Levi, formerly Bailey, is on his fourth life and trying to find his boy, Ethan. After meeting Jack Hudson, Levi learns his purpose for Sue, whether she realizes it or not, and he is bound to help her figure it out. ON HIATUS
1. Pilot Part 1 Scene 1

**Hello! I had this brilliant idea, and I wanted to share it with you all. I don't know if you've seen A Dog's Purpose or read the book, but it's so good. Bailey is adorable. This is a crossover, but I find they don't get attention there, so I'm leaving it as a regular story in the Sue Thomas fandom. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sue was beginning to feel annoyed as she packed her car. Her mother kept asking her things she had already taken care of or known about. Her father stood to the side, staying out of it. Eventually, Sue had had enough.

"Mom, I have been out of the house without you before," she said.

"Yes, but you've never lived anywhere without me before," her mother answered.

"You don't think I can do anything on my own," Sue said, frustrated. She pushed past her mother, continuing to load the car.

"That is not true," her father said, giving her a look.

"I have to go," Sue said with a hint of a smile. "I still have to pick up Levi."

"You know, it would be nice to meet him someday," her mother said, stepping closer to her.

"When we've settled, you can come for a visit," Sue promised. Her father moved in to hug her tightly.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"You too," she replied. She stood staring at her mother until she finally stepped forward to hug her. It was brief.

"I'll call when I get there," Sue said, pulling back. She started the car and started driving away.

"You've done all you can," her father said to her mother. "She's as ready as she's ever gonna be."

...

Sue drove to where she was getting her dog, Levi. When she arrived, she felt nervous and excited. She'd never had a hearing dog before. This was going to be different. Once she introduced herself, the lady started talking.

"Miss Thomas, this is a very difficult program," she started. "Very few candidates make it through."

"If Levi didn't make it on the Dean's list, that's okay," Sue said, smiling. "Neither did I."

"What I'm saying is we have major concerns that Levi has the necessary capabilities."

"They used to say the same about me," Sue chuckled. "Still do." She shrugged, making a comical face.

"Because of the abuse he suffered, he's a bit schizophrenic. He's undisciplined, and he has the tendency to run away."

"I've known since I first saw him. I want Levi," Sue said firmly. The woman raised her brow but picked up the phone to make a call.

"Bring in Levi, please," the woman said into the phone. Sue smiled at her again, trying to reassure the woman that everything was going to be okay.

 **Bailey Now Levi**

I was restless. It had been so long ago that the woman had come to see me. I so badly wanted her to take me home with her. She had a kind face and a gentle demeanor. I was not wanting to be left here alone where they were most likely going to put me down. My past was horrible in this dog's life. The people who bought me treated me horribly and left me isolated most of the time. I only ever wanted to play, but when I tried, I was smacked for it. I won't get into the other stuff. Eventually, I was saved and brought here. That's where I met her. Sue. I had had three wonderful lives up until now, the first being with Ethan as Bailey. He was my boy. I loved Ethan. I had grown old and died while he was away at school, and I missed him terribly. My next life was as a search and rescue dog for Carlos with the police. My name had been Ellie. I had been shot on a mission to save a girl's life, which I had successfully done by the way. Carlos had been in danger by the kidnapper, and so I had intervened and gotten shot in the process. Then, I was a small dog named Tino. I lived with a woman in college who was afraid of social interaction, but in the end, she had gotten married and had three kids. That was a good life. Now, I was determined to be reunited with this girl. She seemed different. Shy. Wounded. Like I was.

"Come on, boy," the man with the leash said. He tugged, and I obeyed. I was a golden retriever in this life. I didn't mind the name Levi. It reminded me of Ethan's worn out jeans. We walked down the hallway, and then, there she was! Oh! I was so overjoyed! I jumped onto her back, making her cry out and start laughing. She turned and hugged me like a human, saying my name and petting me joyfully. Oh she was so lovely. I knew I was going to have a good home with her.

"It's so good to see you again too," Sue went on, still ravishing me with her hands.

"Among his other deficiencies," the Dragon lady at the counter said. I didn't like her. She smelled annoying. "You should be aware that he has a problem with loud noises. He tends to shut down." Darn right I shut down. Loud noises were associated with pain. I knew this girl wasn't going to do that, so I didn't think we were going to have a problem.

"We've got a bit of a drive ahead of us," Sue said, still petting me. "How is he in the car?"

"All the dogs are trained not to react in the car," Dragon lady went on. "The last thing you want when a car horn honks is a 60 pound retriever in your lap. With him, who knows. Don't honk, and don't drive in traffic. Good luck." The lady handed my new owner some stuff, and then we were on our way. Ohhh I loved the car. It was such freedom. She let me sit in the front seat too. Eventually we got to a part on the road where she stopped and turned at me.

"Any ideas, Levi?" she asked. I looked around us. There was the road in front of us, a road to our right, and a road to our left.

"I forgot my map," she said sheepishly. Me being a canine with a sense of direction, of course she'd ask my opinion, not that I could answer her.

"One bark for left, two for right," she said. I had no idea, so I did nothing.

"Mom always said if in doubt, keep on going. God will let you know if you're on the right track," Sue said. She drove straight. Then in a few seconds, she looked in her rearview mirror and laughed at herself.

"That was prompt," she said. I really loved this girl. We were gonna be just fine. We turned around, and she started talking again.

 **Sue**

She could tell Levi was listening to every word she was saying. It was very comforting. She decided to talk about her mom, since her mom was currently on her mind.

"You haven't met my Mom. I may as well start from the beginning," she said, driving onward. "Let's just say that from an early age I knew things weren't going to be easy." She thought back to 1977.

 _Flashback_

She was being pulled around in a wagon by her one brother. Her other two brothers playing in the yard. Without warning, a bird had pooped on her head.

"Look!" John cried. "A bird dumped on Sue's head!"

"Ewww," Charlie said. "Sue has doodoo on her head." He was wearing sunglasses and a self constructed helmet that looked as though it was imitating Darth Vador's.

"How did that bird do that?" Billy asked. He was also dressed in Jedi getup. The three of them were laughing at her, so she ran inside, crying. Her mother cleaned her hair for her instantly.

"It's not nice of them to laugh," she said as she brushed Sue's hair. "But it is kind of funny." Sue made a disgruntled noise in return. "There, all better now," her mother smiled, kissing her forehead. Sue went into the living room as her mother warned her brothers to stop teasing her. They were watching television. Sue watched from behind the couch, but then suddenly, her hearing was gone. Puzzled, she went to the TV and turned up the volume very loud. She could see her brother's shouting at her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Her mother came into the room, bending down in front of her, asking her what she was doing. Sue still couldn't hear anything.

 _Present_

"That's how I went deaf," Sue explained to Levi. "The truth is, I don't really remember being able to hear." She didn't notice the police car until she had passed it. It turned on the siren and followed her.

"Great day, isn't it?" Sue asked Levi, who was looking in the side mirror at the cop car following them. "The wonderful beginning of a great friendship I think."

 **Levi**

Ahhh! Stop talking and see the cop car! I wanted to shout. It was setting me on edge. I realized this girl couldn't hear anything, but couldn't she see it looming behind us? I looked purposely at the rearview mirror hoping she'd catch on. She didn't.

"One minute I could hear, the next I couldn't," she went on. I turned around and looked out the back window, hoping it would get her attention. I was getting desperate. She was going to get in trouble!

"My folks took me to so many doctors I could have staffed my own hospital. They all came to the same enlightened conclusion: 'No idea. Never seen anything like it.'"

Pay attention! I wanted physically turn her head. She kept talking.

"My brother's had a solution. They said it was the bird pooping on my head that did it. My parents took it really hard. My mom became a woman obsessed. She had one objective: that I was going to lead a normal life. My mom left me in Miss Casey's hands. I called her the Iron Witch. That woman was born without a heart, or so I thought at the time. I went to see her every day for four years. My mom was almost as bad as her. She never missed a chance to make me practice. Then it came time for me to go to an actual school, and my mom insisted I went to a 'normal' classroom. I was laughed at in kindergarten. They thought I was a retard. My mom told me that I was gonna work twice as hard and show them wrong."

I resorted to pawing at her arm since nothing else was working.

"What is it, Levi? What's got your attention back there?"

Finally! Results! Her mouth gaped open in shock.

"How long has he been there?!" she gasped. We finally pulled over, and I feared the worst for her.

"Step out of the car please," the cop was saying. I was very worried now. She couldn't hear him! The cop said it again.

"What's he doing back there?" Sue asked. I looked back too. The man was now getting out of his car with his weapon drawn. This wasn't good!

"Step out of the car, and put both hands on the vehicle," he instructed. She must have seen this in her mirror, cos she did as he said. I watched as he frisked her and then asked her why she didn't stop. What an idiot. Did all people just assume everyone could hear? Then Sue started telling him that she was deaf and wouldn't hear him if he was talking to her and that her I.D. in her purse would prove that. He leaned in to get it and saw me, so I whined. He pulled out immediately.

"What is the matter with your dog?" he asked. When she didn't answer, he tapped her arm, making her jump. He repeated his question.

"Oh, he's been abused," she answered.

"You beat your dog?" he asked her.

"No, no, not by me. I just got him," she explained. He reached back in to get her I.D., giving me an odd look. I kept staring at him with what I hoped to be a sweet expression. He looked at her I.D. and then apologized.

"I'm sorry. I had no way of knowing," he said. "So how do you know what I'm saying?" He was curious now, I could tell by his tone.

"I read lips," she answered. "I can't communicate with you if I can't see you. This is the first time anyone's pulled a gun on me because of it." The officer looked sheepish.

"It's not the first time it's caused me a problem," she added.

"Well I can certainly sympathize," the officer said. "I had a cousin who lost an eye. Never could see anything out of that left side. Ended up getting hit by a bus." I saw her looking at him with the expression of, "Why are you telling me this." I wanted to laugh.

"Anyway, this is just a warning ticket," the officer went on, handing it to her. "I want you to slow down in the future."

"I will," she promised. He smiled.

"Have a good day," he said. She got back into the car with me. I was whining in fear, thinking the worst was yet to come, that this was too easy. She reached over and touched my head.

"It's okay, Levi. Nobody is going to hurt you," she promised. "I know it's hard, but you can't ever let them see that you're scared. They'll think you don't belong." I calmed immediately. I knew she was referring to herself, but that was okay. As long as the danger was over, I was going to be all right.

 **Sue**

They arrived in D.C., and Sue couldn't help but stare around in awe. It made her want to sing the national anthem. She said so to Levi, who was looking around with his tongue lolling out. Then her car felt off and started slowing down, and once it stopped, she had to be towed to a garage. The mechanic was telling her she needed a new fuel pump, not that she heard him say it the first two times. Levi pawed at her and then started barking at the man.

"Easy, boy, easy," the man said, holding up his hands.

"Come here, Levi," she said, pulling him back.

"He's a little high strung," the mechanic said.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "Were you trying to get my attention?"

"Yea."

"He was just letting me know. He's a hearing ear dog, like a seeing eye dog only for Deaf people."

"You're deaf?" he asked. "You don't hear anything?" Sue shook her head. He peered at her. "Are you reading my lips?"

"With you it's a little tough because of your mustache," she said, smiling and gesturing. "But yea."

"Well I be darned," he said. "And the dog is trained to help?"

"He lets me know when there is a phone ringing or a doorbell or if someone is trying to get my attention. Stuff like that."

"Wow," the mechanic said, awed. "What will they think of next? I'm Charlie Adams." He raised his voice. "I own this place." They shook hands.

"Sue Thomas," she said. "This is Levi. And it doesn't do any good to yell." Charlie looked at her strangely. "I could tell you were talking louder by how your face changed."

"You don't say?" he asked, smiling. "As I was telling your dog earlier, you need a new fuel pump. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get one until tomorrow." She felt concerned then.

"I start a new job tomorrow morning with the FBI," she explained.

"Well I figured you were either new in town or ransacking the neighborhood," Charlie joked.

"My apartment is only a few blocks from here," she told him.

"You can use my truck if you'd like to move your stuff. And if you don't come back, I get to keep your car and come ahead," he laughed. Sue really liked this man. He helped her load her things into his truck, and she was off again. She got everything inside before returning the truck and walking back to the apartment. Levi walked with her. She smiled to herself. This was a new adventure, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 **Levi**

I liked this apartment! It was cozy. It was above a bowling alley, but that didn't bother her of course. I watched as she set down a photo of two girls in skates. She looked at me.

"There, now it's officially our home," she said. I whined. She rubbed my face again. "We're gonna make it as long as we stick together." She moved her hands while she spoke, so I assumed this must be another way of talking for her. I hoped to learn it. The night was peaceful, and then suddenly it was early, and there was a beeping going off. I jumped up from the couch. My time to shine! I raced to her bedroom and leaped onto the bed, making her jolt awake. I shoved my head into her lap.

"Oh! Okay, Levi, I'm up," she said. She looked very disgruntled. "You're technique needs work." She got up and tossed the blanket on top of my head, which I proceeded to roll around with. Oh I was so happy! Another day! A day where I was with her and not in a cage! It was brilliant. After a whirlwind of activity, we were on the street and walking to her new job. She stood in front of the building, talking about how she never dreamed in a million years that she'd be working for the FBI. I wanted to tell her I had worked for law enforcement myself with Carlos, but being a dog, that wasn't going to happen. Then we went inside, and she got our pictures taken and our prints put into the system. I wondered if mine were still there from when I was Ellie. Of course, it was a different town, but I feel like all law enforcement agencies would have access to different towns' records. After all that was done, we were put in a room with a guy who started talking about identifying fingerprints. God, he was boring. I gave a whine to show my displeasure, and I saw her stifle a yawn herself. I could tell she was disappointed at where they stuck her. I wished I could make it better.

 **Sue**

Sue went to the garage to get her car. Charlie asked how her first day was, and so she explained where the FBI had put her. She was really disappointed. Charlie joked that if she learned how to fix engines, he'd hire her on the spot. It made her smile. Charlie seemed really nice. He offered her dinner, and she refused, seeing that it wasn't really appetizing. He told her that the gas in her car was basically Hamburger Helper and went on to say that the station she'd got it from polluted the gas. Charlie explained her car wouldn't be ready for another day. She asked about his eating since it consisted of a twinkie and other unhealthy things. He said he ate that way for two years, four months, and twenty one days, ever since his wife died. Sue felt badly then. She thought maybe in the future she'd make him a nice homemade meal.

...

Back at the apartment, her mother phoned. Sue answered and was assaulted with questions and orders on how to be assertive and make sure everyone knew she was just as good as they were. When asked if she made any friends, Sue lied and said yes. Anything to make her mother stop.

"Don't look at me like that," she said to Levi, who was giving her a mournful look. "What was I supposed to say? That I'm in special projects? I don't think so. She wouldn't settle for that, and neither will I."

 **Levi**

We were back at the boring building. I didn't think I could take another day of listening to that man droning on again. This time, though, Sue seemed determined about something. I merely followed along. We walked into this office where she marched right up the guy sitting at the desk. I had to admit, she was almost fearless.

"I'm Sue Thomas. You're new special project," she said. Her tone was sarcastic.

"Um, I'm Jack Hudson," the guy answered. He looked bewildered.

"I didn't work hard all my life to be put into some token position. I want a transfer, and I don't want to be patronized." She stood with her arms crossed. I hid my head behind her leg. I tried not to be worried for her. The Jack fellow put down his pen.

"Good speech," he said. "Bit on the defensive side but luckily you'll get a chance to rework it before you get to use it again," he said, standing up. Sue looked confused. I was confused. Wasn't this the right guy to complain to? I looked up at her. She was staring at him.

"You're looking for personnel." he said. "They just moved to the fifth floor. We moved here from the sixth." I could tell Sue was embarrassed. I was for her too.

"You're an agent," she said, wincing.

"Yea," he answered, nodding.

"Sorry to have bothered you," Sue said, backing away. I looked back at Jack, smelling a familiar sweaty smell that I used to get from Ethan whenever he was around Hannah. I followed her out, listening to her ask me why I didn't stop her cos now she looked like an idiot. I had no time to warn her of the impending collision. Sue crashed into an African American woman, who spilled her paperwork everywhere upon impact. Then they banged heads while going to pick it up. I liked the other woman. She seemed bubbly. Her name was Lucy. They were chatting until suddenly she spotted me.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Levi," Sue answered. Lucy bent down to my level.

"Hi, Levi!" she cried, shaking my paw. I definitely liked her. A lot. She offered to walk us to personnel, but I could sense Sue was giving up on her argument. Lucy wanted to walk with us back to fingerprinting anyway. I could tell a friendship might be starting here. I hoped so. She needed more than just canine friendship. I wondered what else was going to happen today.

...

We were at lunch when sweaty man Jack showed up. He was curious, I could tell.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, looking at me as I watched him.

"No, it's not," Sue answered. He sat across from her. I watched as she didn't know what to do or say, so she stuck food into her mouth. She smelled a little sweaty too.

"My curiosity is getting the better of me," Jack was saying. "We don't get many dogs up here." He looked down at me. I winked back. He gave me a confused look in return.

"He's a hearing dog," Sue said. "I'm deaf." I watched as Jack stared at her, not having heard properly.

"You're what?" he asked. Boy, he looked stupid. They looked at one another as it dawned on him what she had said. "How do you know...?" he started.

"I read lips," she finished.

"I had no idea," he said.

"Many people don't," she offered. He nodded his head while looking back from her to me. If I could have kicked him, I would have. He looked foolish.

"That's very interesting," he said. Oh, man, I thought. Now you really look stupid.

"I'm glad you think so," Sue smiled. Jack waited a beat before continuing.

"So you mean you can just look around and see what people are saying?" he asked. Oh no. He was asking for a test. What was wrong with this guy? He smelled nervous now. So did Sue.

"Yes, I can."

"Can you tell me what that guy outside is saying?" he asked her. I could tell he knew the unsuspecting victim. Sue looked at the man and turned back to Jack.

"No, I can't. It's an invasion of privacy," she said.

"Oh, I'm not gonna tell anybody," Jack said. "This is the FBI." Oohh he was charming. I saw the look he was giving her, and I saw that she was falling for it. Sweaty and nervous. Definitely like Ethan and Hannah. She looked at the other guy for a moment.

"Oh, I can't repeat that," she said, blushing.

"What?" Jack asked. "What's he saying?"

"They have something planned for this weekend," Sue answered. "That I don't think I should know about."

"Those two have something planned this weekend?" he asked, barely containing his smirk.

"I may not get out much, but I know an indecent proposal when I see one," she said, smiling. She caught the man staring back at her, so she looked away. Then Jack waved to him. I knew he was busted.

"Friend of yours?" she asked, visibly upset.

"Coworker," Jack answered. "Who I happen to know is happily involved."

"Yea I guess so," Sue said. "He's taking her to Miami."

"Only that's not who he's involved with," Jack finished. I perked my ears, interested. This was getting more and more complex! I hope it wasn't with that nice lady, Lucy, from earlier.

"You're good," Jack said. "He just asked for Friday off. Said he was going out of town."

"Hmm," Sue said, sipping her drink. I looked back and forth between them. I knew they couldn't see it, but I could. Those two had sparks flying. It was just a matter of time.


	2. Pilot Part 1 Scene 2

**Here's a second chapter. I hope this story gains more interest. I think you guys might like it ;)**

* * *

 **Sue**

Sue ran into Lucy outside the building, who greeted them happily.

"Did you want to grab a bite with Myles and me?" she asked.

"Who's Myles?" Sue asked.

"This guy I've been seeing for a while now," she answered, squishing her nose in a happy sort of way. Sue smiled. "You might call us an item. And what do you know, here he is now!"

"Oh don't look so surprised," Myles said. "I told you I wasn't going to be late." Sue lowered her gaze. It was the man she had spied on. The man who was taking another woman to Miami. This suddenly got awkward.

"I want you to meet Sue Thomas," Lucy said. "Sue, this is Myles Leland."

"Hello," Myles said, shaking her hand. "Pleasure."

"Hello," Sue said back.

"You look familiar," he said, peering at her. "Have we met?"

"No," Sue shook her head. He kept staring.

"Sue's going to join us for dinner," Lucy said.

"Oh," Myles said, looking at Lucy.

"I just remembered," Sue piped up. "I have plans already."

"Ah," Myles said, nodding.

"You're really not intruding. We'd love to have you," Lucy said. "Wouldn't we?" She looked at Myles.

"Uh, yes. It would be...that would be...yes," he nodded along.

"I would like to, but maybe another time?" Sue asked.

"Aw," Lucy said. "And here I was looking forward to seeing Levi eat with a fork and knife." She giggled. Sue excused herself and went on her way. She really didn't want to sit with Myles all dinner and have him grill her on where he knew her from. He'd find out in no time that she knew his secret. She didn't want to be in the middle of it.

...

Sue walked in on a man threatening Charlie, and she pretended not to be paying attention when the man walked by. She asked Charlie if he was selling the station, and he said no. Then he got talking about pork rinds that he was going to eat, so Sue got an idea.

"Be at my place in forty minutes," she instructed. "And don't eat anything." She got home and busied herself with cooking. Levi let her know that Charlie had arrived, and she went to let him in. The look on his face was more than rewarding.

"Not meatloaf," he breathed. "It's my favorite!"

"I didn't think I could do any worse than pork rinds and guaccomoli," she teased. Charlie laughed. Then his eyes grew sad.

"You really miss your wife, don't you?"

"Only from the time I get up in the morning until the time I turn off the light before bed," he answered. "Other than that I think I've adjusted pretty well. She used to run the station with me. Did the books up until she went into the hospital. But enough about me. What about you? Good lookin' gal like you must have left some guy pining away back home."

"Not everyone is comfortable with people like me," Sue replied. She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her after that, so she urged him to come eat and change the subject.

 **The Next Day**

Jack approached Sue the next day and led her back to the bull pen she had wrongly entered the day before.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing. She sat. Levi sat beside her. She looked over to see Myles and another man talking.

"That's Lucy's friend," Myles said.

"Not a bad lookin' sheila," the other commented. "Where'd Jack find her?" Sue felt embarrassed for him. He had no idea she knew what he'd said. The compliment made her blush a little though.

"Okay," Jack started. "I've asked Miss Thomas to join us today because she possesses a very unique ability. For those of you who don't know, Sue is deaf." Jack went over to her. "This is Bobby, Myles, Dimitrius, and Tara."

"Hey," Tara smiled.

"How're you doing?" Dimitrius asked.

"Why don't you tell them all how you communicate," Jack suggested.

"Just fine, thank you," she said, smiling at him and looking around the room. Jack laughed. Sue went on, knowing what he wanted her to say. She didn't see the other man join the room or Jack's nod towards him.

"I think what he's trying to say is that I read lips," she said. "I can sign too if anyone's interested." She signed to demonstrate. She turned to Bobby. "You must be from Australia. I saw you use the word sheila to describe...someone." Bobby looked stunned and grateful.

"As you can see, she's very good," Jack said. "I can attest to it. She gave me a demonstration yesterday at lunch."

"That's how I know you," Myles said, getting up and coming closer. "You were sitting with him in the cafeteria. I was outside..." Myles trailed off, realizing just exactly what Sue knew. She cleared her throat.

"This is Levi. He functions as my ears when I need him to," she said.

"I think we can use her in surveillance," Jack told everyone. "I wanted you to all see for yourselves, and maybe you already have, that just in case you want to see more we have the Wagner's tape. Now Sue's agreed to try and tell us what's on it. She's never seen it before." Jack turned on the screen, and Sue got to work. She told them everything the man was saying. She knew they were mightily impressed, and it made her smile.

 **Levi**

I was having a nap when the doorbell rang. I raised my head. Where was Sue? Then I heard water splashing. She was in the tub! Oh how embarrassing. I really didn't have a choice. I got up and ran towards her, getting ready to jump.

"Nooo!" she cried, holding out her hand. "Levi!" I skidded to a halt and sat. "Good. Stay!" The doorbell rang again, and this time, I hopped right in with her.

"Nooo! Oh, Levi." I had soap on my nose. She didn't look impressed.

"That would have been a time for just a nudge," she said. She got out and threw a robe on. I padded behind her as she answered the door.

"Oh," Jack's voice said. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied. I smiled to myself. Sweaty smells from both again! They should hurry up about doing something with that. From my previous experience with that smell, a game of wrestling usually occurred after. This wasn't happening now, though. I guess I had a lot to learn.

"I really need to get a peephole," she said.

"Yea, they come in handy," Jack laughed. I looked back and forth between them.

"Usually I don't mind spontaneity, but a little bit of notice is good too," she said, looking down at her robe.

"I would have called before I came over, but I wasn't sure how that worked," he said. "Guess it couldn't have worked that much worse than this."

"Would you like to come in?" Sue asked, opening the door. Jack caught me staring, and I smiled back. He was looking at the soap and water on me I could tell. It made him smell even more embarrassed knowing how I had gotten her attention.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Sue asked.

"No thanks," he said, turning back to her and smiling. "I just came by to let you know that your career in fingerprinting is going to be over. I'm working on having you transferred over to surveillance in my unit."

"Are you serious?" Sue asked, getting excited. I loved that smell. So happy.

"If you can tell me what's on this cassette by tomorrow, I think my boss will go for it," he said, handing her a tape.

"Okay! Great, thanks," she said, grinning. "Sure you don't want anything? I have cookies. You can take one with you!"

"As tempting as that is, maybe another time," he answered. "I'm late for a meeting. I'll see you at the office." He smiled at her.

"See you," she said. He looked back at me, still soaking wet, so I wagged my tail to show I was happy too. Then he was gone. She turned to me after.

"Please don't tell me I offered him a cookie to go?" she asked. I gave her a small nod in return. She was cute when she was embarrassed.

 **The Next Day**

 **Jack**

Sue came in with Levi the next morning, and Jack knew she was nervous. He couldn't help but admire her still. She was very attractive after all. He tried not to think about her in the robe from last night. He needed to focus.

"Hey, come on in," he said, gesturing. "Sue, this is Stan Aldridge. He's the supervisor over my division."

"Hi," she said, smiling and shaking his hand. "I saw you watching yesterday. You were the quiet one."

"That's me, the quiet one," Stan agreed. "This is the tape you transcribed last night?" Jack looked at Sue. He knew she had nailed it.

"To be honest, nothing on there made much sense," she said. "Were they talking in some kind of code?"

"No, no code," Stan said. "You did an amazing job. Your transcript is word for word the same as ours." Jack caught her gaze, and she sighed in relief. He knew she was thrilled but also confused.

"I don't understand," she said. "How did you get a transcript from what was on that video?"

"We made it up as a test," Jack told her. "They were our own agents. We just had to see how accurate you really were."

"You thought I might be making things up?" she asked.

"No, no of course not," Jack replied, smiling and trying to break the tension.

"We just had to be sure, but not to worry, you passed with flying colors," Stan said. Sue nodded and smiled until they were dismissed. She attacked Jack as soon as they left.

"I can't believe you did that. Why didn't you just tell me I was being tested?" she asked.

"I couldn't," Jack replied.

"Why?"

"Aldridge and the US attorney's office felt they needed to be reassured of your accuracy. We want you to testify in court on the Romano case."

"Will they allow my testimony?" she asked, surprised.

"That depends on how convincing you are. Frankly, we're scrambling on this one. Some of the evidence we were counting on has been tainted. Without it, we don't stand much of a chance. We might change that."

"Oh, no pressure then," Sue joked.

 **Levi**

My girl nailed it in court. The look on the judge's face when she offered him a pepto bismol! It was priceless. Afterwards, Jack offered her a job, and Sue hugged him so hard in return that Lucy's eyebrows flew up to her hairline. I smelled that sweaty smell again when they broke apart, and Jack was looking at her. I knew he liked her. I knew she liked him. This was gonna be fun. I was already plotting as to how I could get them together.

"Welcome to the real FBI," Lucy smiled. Sue looked at me.

"How do you like that, Levi?" she asked.

I like it a lot! I barked. They all laughed. I was beginning to see my purpose with this girl. She needed someone to have her back and make sure she was supported in this world. I could do that for her. I knew I could.

...

I heard the girls laughing in the living room while I was getting into the dessert. It was so good. Anyway, I heard Lucy talking about how awkward it was that she was so isolated in life and not exposed to people who were different from her. I heard Sue reassuring her that she'd get used to it, and Lucy agreed she would be herself completely. I then heard Sue talking about the girl from the picture and how she remembered the way she laughed, that it was like Lucy's laugh. I could tell it was getting a little sad for Sue, so I decided to reveal myself. I got scolded of course, but it made them both laugh, so my purpose was accomplished. Then Lucy got up to leave and went on about Myles going away with his brother this weekend, and I could tell Sue was feeling awkward cos she knew it was a lie. I felt bad for Lucy. I wanted to pee on Myles very badly in that moment to teach him a lesson.

 **The Next Day**

 **Levi**

"I wish you could talk," Sue said. "I'd give you a week's pay if you could do this for me." I looked up at her sadly. I would have done anything to be able to tell Lucy the bad news for her. I wanted her to know that. Then, Lucy was upon us.

"I want to thank you again for last night," Lucy said. "You've changed the way I look at the world. I was up all night thinking about it."

"Good," Sue said. "I was awake all night too."

"Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"I was trying to decide what to do," Sue answered.

"About what?"

"We haven't known each other very long, but I feel we've become friends. And last night we made a deal to be open and honest. If things were reversed, I would want you to tell me."

"Tell you what?" Lucy asked, laughing nervously.

"Have you had any suspicions that Myles is seeing someone else?" Sue asked. Oohh, I thought. Bad way to start that. I waited to see Lucy's response. It was surprised.

"No, why would you ask me that?"

"Because I think he is," Sue answered.

"What?" Lucy asked, getting upset.

"I saw him talking to a woman outside the cafeteria. It was before I knew who he was. I shouldn't have watched the conversation, but I did. They were making plans to rendevouz behind your back.

"Sue, I don't know what...maybe you were mistaken," Lucy said.

"I wish I was," Sue said, shaking her head. "I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You don't think that there's a possibility that you might have made a mistake?" Lucy asked. Sue shook her head. "If you're trying not to hurt me, you've picked an interesting way to show it."

"I wish I could have just let it go, but as your friend..."

"I gotta go. I have a meeting," Lucy cut her off, moving past her. Sue was visibly upset. I wanted to comfort both of them. I hated seeing them hurt like this. I nosed Sue's hand, and she bent down to hug me tightly. More than ever, I wished I had a voice. I had a feeling I could have made her feel better.


	3. Pilot Part 2 Scene 1

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I honestly don't know how long this story will be. I may pick and choose which episodes to do, or I might do all. I haven't yet decided! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I have added extra things to the scenes just so you know ;)**

* * *

Jack finished asking Sue to look at the tape and see if she could find any information at all that will help catch Albert Drechsler doing diamond smuggling. She couldn't help but look at him talking and admire him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jack was very good looking, and Sue noticed. When he stopped talking, she smiled.

"I just want to thank you again for having faith in me," she said. "I won't let you down."

"That's what I'm counting on," he smiled back. Then Myles came in and said that Aldridge wanted to see them, so Jack left, leaving Sue there alone when Lucy came in. She saw how Lucy ignored Myles, and how Myles looked after her with a look of confusion. Sue felt very sick to her stomach. She had caused that. The rest of the day didn't go so well, and by the time Sue left, she wished she had never opened her mouth.

 **Levi**

I could tell Sue was sad. I wanted to cheer her up, but I didn't know how. When we arrived at the Mechanic Man's place, there were police and fire trucks all around. The man, Charlie, was standing there looking very upset. I chased after Sue when she ran over to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Charlie answered.

"What on Earth happened?"

"Someone threw a bomb through the window," Charlie gestured. Sue went to look.

"Why would someone do this?" she asked, horrified.

"It doesn't really matter," Charlie said desolately. "If business doesn't pick up soon, I'll have to sell the place anyway."

"Right now that doesn't seem like such a bad idea," Sue pointed out. I agreed.

"Ever since my wife died, it's all I got," Charlie said sadly. "I don't know what I'd do without it."

"Maybe this is God's way of telling you to start enjoying life," Sue suggested. I looked at Charlie. He didn't like that idea, I could tell. I nosed his hand, and he rubbed my ears absently, which felt amazing. I could sense the somber mood between Sue and Charlie, and I felt that allowing him to scratch me would help him feel better. At least, in my doggie mind, that's what I thought.

"It's somebody's way of trying to tell me something," Charlie said. "But he doesn't work for God."

"What?" Sue asked. "Who?" Charlie just shook his head.

"Nothin'," he replied. I could tell he was angry. I wanted to find the person who did this to him and bite them. Then I started to rethink that idea. Sue probably wouldn't want me if I ran around biting people. I should probably keep that in check. We left reluctantly. I could tell Sue wanted to comfort Charlie more, but he was busy talking to the officers again. I wished I was still a Search and Find dog. I could find the person who did this to him. We went home, and Sue made me some dinner, and then she sat on the couch reading. After a while, the doorbell rang, and I alerted her. I was catching on to this whole Tell the Human When There is Noise game. It was almost fun, especially when I scared her, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone.

 **Sue**

"Hi," Lucy said, standing at the door.

"Hi," Sue replied. "Come in!"

"Thanks," Lucy said, coming inside.

"I was about to make myself dinner," Sue said. "Did you want some?"

"Not unless you're serving crow," Lucy said sheepishly. "It seems to be all I'm eating these days. I talked to Myles, and at first he denied it but then, he admitted it. You were right. He did say he was sorry, which is more than I've gotten from some men."

"I'm so sorry," Sue said, reaching out to rub her arm.

"Yea me too," Lucy said sadly. "He tried to make a half-hearted attempt to say we could try again, that she didn't mean anything. As if that makes it okay. But the worst thing is, I knew he would eventually do this to me. I can be so stupid when it comes to men!"

"It will be all right," Sue promised. "My mother always says that when God closes one door, He opens another."

"Yea but it's those darn hallways you gotta watch out for," Lucy said tearfully. Sue hugged her tightly. She felt relieved that they were still friends. She did feel nervous about seeing Myles again, though.

 **The Next Day-Jack**

He was so excited. Sue got more information than he could have hoped for. He let her share what she had learned when Myles walked in. He felt annoyed. He also noticed that Sue had a nervous look on her face suddenly.

"Glad you could join us," Jack said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Hope we didn't keep you from anything."

Myles didn't answer. Sue finished her statement, and then Jack took over again.

"Sue got us an address," he gloated. "We're heading to New York right now. Sue, you're coming with us." She smiled hugely at him. He loved her smile. He could get lost in it.

"Oh, come on Jack!" Myles shouted, making him jump. He came over to Jack and purposely blocked Sue so she couldn't see him talking.

"Is this the FBI or the Special Olympics?" Myles hissed.

"That is out of line," Jack growled.

"What is out of line is your fascination with her dog and pony show," Myles said bitterly. Jack jumped up then, right into Myles' face.

"If you don't want to go to New York, don't," he snapped. "I'll find somebody else."

"It's your case, do whatever you want," Myles said, walking away.

"Does that mean you're going or not," Jack asked, his tone impatient.

"I've been hunting these guys for months, I'm not gonna let her run me off. I'll be there," Myles said. Then he finally turned to look at Sue. "But don't expect me to babysit." The rest of the gang looked at Jack after Myles had left. Jack felt sick in his stomach. He could only imagine what Sue was thinking right now.

"Okay. We'll regroup when we get there," he said after a moment. Bobby came up to him as everyone was leaving.

"You sure she's worth this, mate?" he asked.

"Don't you start too," Jack snapped. He turned and went to clean up the papers on the table. He could feel Bobby staring at him before going out the door. Sue looked at him once everyone was gone.

"I hope I didn't cause trouble," she said.

"No. Myles is just being his usual stupid self," Jack replied. "It's not my problem that he got caught with his hand in the wrong cookie jar."

"I feel a little responsible," Sue started. He held up his hand.

"No," he said. "I asked you to tell me what he was saying. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." They looked at each other for a moment. Jack could tell she was still conflicted.

"Okay," she nodded after a while.

"I'll pick you up in an hour," he said. She nodded again and left. Jack ran his hands through his hair. Was she worth his team falling apart? He really, truly hoped so.

 **Levi**

We were in New York. Jack took us to this restaurant where they served raw fish. I could tell Sue was not into it at all. I really liked the smell, so I kept nosing her hand, hoping she'd get the hint. She did. She started slipping me some when Jack wasn't looking and then pretending to eat it when he was. I smiled. She was a funny girl, but I loved her. I could smell their sweaty smell as I ate. Honestly, could they not tell that they were in like with each other? Or was it just me? After so many pieces of raw meat, I felt an air movement was needed. I hoped we were going to leave soon or else I was going to clear the place out in one swoop.

"Check, please," Jack said to the waiter. I vaguely remember that to mean we were leaving soon. Hurry! I thought. The waiter came back, and he paid. Then Jack helped Sue with her coat, and we were out the door.

"You didn't like it," Jack noted as we started walking. I started releasing my air slowly and, hopefully, quietly. That was almost as bad as meat logs. I don't think I want to eat raw meat again in the near future.

"Raw fish wasn't too big in my neighborhood," Sue replied. "Where I come from, we cook our meat before we eat it. We're funny that way. Levi seemed to like it though." Oh man, had I ever. I was thankful she didn't know I was regretting it currently.

"Yea," Jack said, looking down at me with a furrowed brow. Could he smell it? How embarrassing.

"It always amazes me how the less they prepare your food, the more they charge you for it," she said.

"You have a very common sense way of looking at things," Jack said with a small laugh. Sue smiled at him. I looked up at them both. Sweaty smell again.

"How did you join the FBI?" Sue asked after some small talk.

"Well, I was always interested, but it became more real when I realized I wasn't going to make a living playing professional hockey," Jack replied. "Saddest day of my life."

"And that was when?"

"When I was ten," Jack grinned. "But it worked out in my favor, though. For my graduation photos, I was the only one who still had all his teeth." They laughed. "How about you?"

"I still have all my teeth," Sue teased.

"I guess you didn't play hockey then," Jack laughed.

"Actually, I did, but mostly figure skating," she told him. I thought back to the photo of her and the girl wearing their skates.

"Yea, I saw a photo in your apartment," Jack said, right on cue. "Some kind of champion or something? Do you still skate?"

"I made a vow to myself a long time ago that I would never put on a pair of skates again," Sue answered. I perked my ears. This must have something to do with the other girl from the photo. She hadn't told me this story.

"Why?" Jack asked. I was also listening.

"Judy Clark was my best friend, my only friend," Sue started. "We finished one and two in the state finals. I was one, she was two, and the day of the Midwest Championship was the biggest day of my life. The winner would go to the Nationals. I was supposed to win, but I didn't. Judy did, and she was going to the Nationals."

"It seems a bit much to give up something you love," Jack noted. I looked over at him. I could smell her sadness strongly. Was he that clueless?

"The bus carrying the skaters got into an accident, and Judy died," Sue said quietly. "I haven't skated since. I miss her every day. I was supposed to win, but I lost my place and had to start over."

"You think it's your fault?" Jack asked.

"I think we should go back now," Sue said instead. Jack looked at me, and I gave him my best "I have no idea" look in return. I could tell he was bothered by the story. Heck, I was too! Poor Sue. I hurried to keep up with her, leaving Jack on that bench smelling sad too.

 **Sue**

She got back to her motel room and sat on the bed, crying. Levi put his head on her knees.

"Why did I tell him all that?" she asked him. "Why? I'm such an idiot." Levi licked her fingers in return. Now Jack would think she was at fault for her friend dying, just like she did. It was her fault. She was supposed to have been the one to go. She was supposed to have been the one to die. Then she wouldn't be here upsetting everyone. She wiped at her eyes, and Levi gave a whine. She missed Judy. She would have loved for her friend to see where she was at now in her life. Judy would have been proud. She also would have thought Jack was cute too. Oh, things were such a mess! And tomorrow was a big day. She dearly hoped she wouldn't mess everything up.

 **The Next Day-Jack**

He felt bad for Sue. He wished she hadn't run off the night before. He wanted to reassure her that her friend dying was not her fault, that she couldn't have done anything. He wanted to tell her that he was glad she was alive so he had the chance to meet her. He already couldn't think about life without her in it. The fact that she was consuming his thoughts a lot was a little scary for him. He was technically her boss, and dating your employees was very frowned upon. He'd have to get a grip here soon. It was showtime anyway. Everyone was in position. He was in the van with Sue, Tara, and Dimitrius while Myles and Bobby were on the streets tracking Albert.

"Looks like our potential buyers are here," Myles' voice came through the speakers.

"They're onto Myles," Tara said, watching.

"Myles, take a walk," Jack ordered.

"Those are some nice diamonds," D noted.

"Can anyone get his face?" Jack asked. "Bobby?"

"Yea, yea, I'm trying, mate," Bobby answered. The camera zoomed in on his face. Jack could see Sue panicking.

"I can't pick up what he's saying," Sue said.

"It's okay. Take your time," Jack assured her.

"There's too many people in the way," she said, getting more panicked. Jack saw the look Tara and D shared. He didn't care for it.

"Myles, where are you?" Jack asked. Myles gave back a remark about being followed. "Tara?"

"I'm doing the best I can," Tara said. Jack was growing frustrated. Then Sue suddenly got out of the van.

"Sue?!" he said, freaking out. She was fast. "Bobby, she's coming out." Jack threw off his headset and went out after her. He watched as she headed towards Albert and intentionally bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry sir, or ma'am," she said. "New seeing eye dog." Jack hurried to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"There you are dear," he said.

"So sorry," Sue said again. Albert walked away, looking annoyed. Myles crashed into them.

"What is she doing?" he demanded. He looked at her. "You're not an agent!"

"I'll handle it," Jack said.

"Jack, I told you, she shouldn't be here," Myles went on.

"I'll handle this," Jack said more forcefully. Myles stormed off.

"I was trying to get a clearer look at his face," Sue started.

"Unless you want to qualify for your pension in fingerprinting, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again," he said, angry.

"But Jack..."

"But nothing," he cut her off. He ignored the hurt look on her face because nothing meant anything if they screwed up and lost their chance at getting Albert. He started to pull her along, but she pulled back.

"It was Russian," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"They were speaking Russian, not English. That's why I couldn't get it," she explained.

"You speak Russian?"

"No, but we had a naval friend who did. She used a certain phrase all the time, that's how I caught it. Does the name Slovanovich mean anything to you?"

"Vladimir Slovanovich?" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Yes," she said, excited. He stared at her.

"He's one of the most wanted men in the world," Jack told her.

"Well, he just drove off in that car," she said. He stared at her and then at where the car had gone. Oh, things were messy now.


	4. Pilot Part 2 Scene 2

**D.C.  
**

Sue was at her desk when Lucy approached her and asked if she was going to Bobby's birthday party.

"Oh, no, I've got a lot of work to do," she answered. She didn't feel like she'd be very welcome there anyway.

"Oh come on! It can wait," Lucy urged.

"I don't think so," Sue shook her head. Lucy scrunched her nose.

"Does this have something to do with what happened in New York?" she asked. "I heard Jack got a little upset with you in front of everybody."

"He had a right to," Sue said.

"One thing you should know about Jack is, he says what he means but then it's over. It's never personal. Of course with you, maybe it's a little different," Lucy smiled.

"What does that mean?" Sue asked, feeling nervous suddenly.

"I've seen the chemistry you two have. Maybe with you it could get personal."

"I don't know where you get that," Sue said, blushing and looking away. Lucy tapped her arm to make her look back.

"True friends, complete honesty," she signed. "I had to deal with it, now it's your turn."

"He's not interested in me," Sue said. Lucy scoffed.

"Just like you're not interested in him?" she asked. "Come on! He's as cute as they come, and he's a great person, why shouldn't you be interested in him?"

"I've only had a handful of dates in my whole life, it's not something I'm comfortable with," Sue said, shrugging.

"Not a problem," Lucy said while signing. "You're teaching me sign language, I'll teach you dating language." Sue felt her face grow hot. Did Lucy have access to her brain or something?

"Come on," Lucy laughed, seeing Sue blushing. "We're going to Bobby's party."

 **Levi  
**

We walked around a crowded room at this party. I wanted the food. It all smelled so good!

"It's kind of dark," Sue said to Lucy. I concurred. Sue said something about not doing too well in these kinds of settings. I disagreed. I loved people. They gave me food.

"You'll probably do better than me I can't hear anything either," Lucy said. "If you want to leave, we can leave." Then I noticed Jack, and he had noticed Sue. I knew nobody was going anywhere now. Lucy made an excuse when Jack approached them, and Sue stood there frozen. I wanted to help. I didn't know what to do for her, though. Eventually, Jack asked if she wanted to go outside. My ears were starting to hurt too. I didn't know how people could listen to that loud of music. Once on the street, Jack apologized for the way he handled things the day before. He was off to a good start in my books.

"I won't ever do it again," Sue promised.

"No, I know," Jack said. "I just, I didn't have to be such a jerk about it." They smiled at each other, and then I realized Jack didn't know what to do next, so he bent down to pet me.

"Hey, knucklehead," he said, rubbing my head. I didn't really appreciate the term, but I knew he was trying. Then we started walking. Sue told Jack she couldn't believe she was here doing what she was doing and said it was because of him. I was silently cheering her on. I knew what she was trying to do.

"No, no," Jack said, stopping her. I didn't realize it, and the collar pulled into my neck, making me stop. "It's because of you. You seem to be having a tough time believing that."

"Yea," Sue said softly. "Maybe." Big, big sweaty smell coming off Jack now. I watched him look at Sue's lips, and I knew he wanted to lick faces. I was tempted to push on his back legs and help him do it when a voice called out.

"There you are!" A woman came up to them and planted one right on Jack's lips.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hi," she gushed. Wait, what?! I was confused. He was into my Sue, and he's licking faces with this chick? What the heck?! I didn't like her. She smelled flashy.

"You're early," Jack said.

"Yea, I took the early flight," she laughed. So he had been expecting her. Interesting. When was he gonna tell my girl this?

"Um, Rhonda, Sue Thomas. Sue, Rhonda Walter," Jack said. "Um, Sue's been working with us on a few cases." I huffed. He forgot to mention that he was falling madly for Sue on top of it. Humans were weird sometimes.

"Oh that's great," Rhonda gushed again.

"I was about to head home," Sue said. "Levi hasn't eaten yet." I perked my ears. I hadn't. Suddenly, I was starving. I also knew I had to get her out of there.

"She's cute," I heard Rhonda say as we walked away. Lucy was standing there looking shocked.

"Did you know about her?" Sue asked.

"No, I didn't. I can assure you, though, she is not the real deal. I saw the way he was looking at you," Lucy reassured her. Sue didn't answer, and we were off. We walked around the city, and I did my best to comfort her. At one point she said she loved me and asked if I had a girlfriend hidden away somewhere. I thumped my tail. I did not. I wish I could tell her that. I just had my boy who I know missed me and I him. I think Sue would like him. He would probably be a bit older than her, but he was nice. Too bad they wouldn't get to meet.

 **Jack  
**

He felt so stupid. How could he have forgotten about Rhonda? Sue's face had looked so hurt. He felt like a huge jerk, again. Rhonda made some little comments about Sue a few more times after, and Jack felt annoyed.

"She's just a coworker," he said after the third time. "That's all."

"Touchy," Rhonda said, smiling. "Do you have a little crush on her?"

"No! Rhonda, just stop," Jack said.

"Hey, mates," Bobby said. He was a little tipsy, Jack could tell. "Having fun?"

"Loads," Jack answered. Bobby laughed and moved away to talk to someone else. Rhonda went to talk to Tara. Jack stood there wishing he hadn't made Sue feel bad. He hoped he could get a chance to talk to her and clear things up.

 **The Next Day-Sue  
**

Everyone was sitting around and watching a screen and Jack talking. Sue felt puzzled. She bent down to Bobby.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"No, no," he answered. "Everyone was called in early." Sue felt like she was missing something. Then suddenly, Jack was talking about Alexander Ranko, and Sue immediately recognized him.

"I've seen him before," she said to Bobby. "He tried to buy my friend's gas station." Bobby tried to explain about Russians and gasoline before Jack cut him off.

"We know that there is a meeting tonight between Ranko, Slovanovich, and Drechsler to finalize their diamond deal, but the only problem is we don't know where. If we could find any of them, it would help, but no such luck," Jack finished. Aldridge said something about turning over every rock to find him, and the others got up to go.

"What can I do to help?" Sue asked Jack.

"You did your job," he answered. "Now we do ours."

"But I can help," Sue urged. Jack looked pained suddenly.

"Aldridge doesn't want you involved," he finally said. "And this is for agents only. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." She looked down and over at Aldridge, who was asking Jack to meet him in his office.

"Come on, Levi," she said, tugging at the leash.

"Sue!" Jack called, but she didn't hear him.

 **Levi  
**

I could smell her disappointment so strong it almost made me cough. I could smell Jack's disappointment too. Those crazy kids needed to communicate with each other! Sniff each other's butts and get it over with like I would have done days ago. Jeepers. Anyway, Lucy attacked Sue in the hallway and basically told her that Jack was unsure about his relationship with Rhonda and that there would be no problem, and Sue told her there was nothing between her and Jack and never would be. I wasn't so sure about that. The smells coming off that man in there said otherwise. We went to see Charlie, and I could smell his sadness too. Sue offered him a microwave cookbook, which he declined, saying he wouldn't be needing it.

"I sold the station today," he said.

"You said it would kill you to sell this place," Sue noted.

"I had no choice. They were squeezing me out," Charlie said. "They won. Ranko is over there right now, gloating."

"I gotta follow him," Sue said suddenly. "Maybe they haven't won yet, Charlie." A search and find! I was excited. We all piled into Sue's car and hit the road. Charlie's directions were horrible, and we almost got into a few accidents. I cowered in the backseat. I was not having a good time. In fact, I felt like I was going to throw up. Sue got Charlie to call Lucy, and they lost signal. Then suddenly, we were pulling over. We got out and left Charlie in the car. I had a bad feeling suddenly. We walked a little ways, trying to get a phone signal when we turned around and came back. Charlie was gone. I was very worried now. It smelled all wrong. Sue started looking for him, and I wanted to make her stop.

 **Jack  
**

The older man came in asking for him, and Jack immediately knew something was wrong. When he said Sue was out there looking for a phone signal, Jack felt his heart drop.

"I knew she shouldn't have been involved. She's going to blow this whole thing," Myles said snarkily.

"Hey!" the older man said loudly. "She found the guy she knew you were looking for. If you had kept her in the loop, she would have known you were gonna be here."

"Bobby, do you see anyone out there?" Jack asked.

"Nope, not a thing," Bobby replied. Jack took off his headset.

"Tara, give me an earpiece," he said.

"Jack," Myles said loudly.

"I'm not leaving her out there," Jack said. He already felt horrible for keeping her in the dark and for Rhonda last night. It was the least he could do.

"Let me know as soon as someone spots her," Jack told Tara, who nodded. He went out to find her. Not too long into it, he had to duck and hide from two men coming out of the building.

"Showtime," Tara said in his ear.

"Bobby, Jack, he's coming in."

Jack looked up as the helicopter came down. He felt very worried as to where Sue was right now.

"We're ready to move," Bobby said.

"Jack," Myles said.

"Okay, on my count," Jack said, cocking his gun.

"Lock and load, boys and girls," Myles said. Then Jack saw Sue being led into view by one of the men. His heart sank.

"Let's go," Bobby said.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't move," Jack ordered. He saw as Sue tried to sign and indicate she was Deaf. Then he heard chilling words.

"Let's go. Get rid of her!"

He was not going to let that happen.

"Jack, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Okay, nobody move. Dimitrius, you coordinate the others," Jack instructed. "I'm going in after Sue. If you lose contact with me, do not come in after me. I repeat, do not come in after me. Wait for them to come out." And then he charged in.

"FBI! Drop it!" he shouted.

"Shoot him!"

Jack ducked as shots rang out, but he was too late. The bullet struck him hard and he fell.

"JACK!" Sue screamed. She raced towards him.

"Sue!" Jack shouted. "NO!"

 **Levi  
**

It all happened so fast. I saw Sue running to Jack, and I knew they were going to shoot her. This wasn't my first rodeo or time getting shot, so I knew what I had to do. I chased after her, and I jumped, pushing her down on the ground as the man fired his gun. The bullet ripped through me, and I wondered if this was going to be the end, if my purpose was over already. I hoped that maybe Sue would realize that Jack cared for her. He came to save her after all.

"Oh no," Sue whimpered, seeing me hurt. "God. Please." She started to cry.

"Tara," Jack's voice said. "We need an ambulance." It started to go blurry, and I knew this was the end. I would wake up as another dog in another life. I was really going to miss my girl.

 **Sue  
**

"Whoa, whoa, you can't bring a dog in here," a male nurse said angrily.

"It's okay, he's FBI," Sue said.

"No," the nurse started.

"He's got friends in high places," Jack said, showing his badge. "If he dies, you're responsible. I don't think you want that." Sue watched as the nurse caved, and they took Levi away. Jack was led away by a different nurse to work on his shoulder. Sue paced and paced until they came and told her Levi was in recovery. She went to be by his side. He looked so small lying on the bed.

"Don't leave me," she cried. "Hang in there, Levi. I know you can hear me. You can beat this. You and I are cut from the same cloth. We have to be tougher than the other guy, but that makes us good at beating the odds." She sniffed and wiped her tears.

"You know, I told you everything about me, but I never told you how I found you."

 _Flashback  
_

"One of these dogs will be yours," the lady was saying. "We'll train them to be the ears you never had." Sue noticed a golden retriever lying in the grass.

"What about him?" she asked.

"I wouldn't recommend him," the lady answered.

"I like him," Sue said firmly.

"I'm afraid he's been too badly abused. It's unlikely he'd even be trainable. Another dog would be much better."

Sue looked at the dog before her, and she felt a connection. She knew she had to have this dog and no other.

"I know how it feels when nobody wants you," she said to the dog. She looked up at the lady. "I'll take him."

 _Present  
_

 **Jack**

"God, just please let him get through this," Sue was whispering. She looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "He's in a coma. The vet doesn't know if he'll come out of it." Jack came in and sat down, looking concerned.

"He's tough," Jack assured her. She gave a weak smile.

"How are you doing?" she asked. He made a face.

"I'm tough too," he smiled. "I'll be all right."

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is all my fault."

"No, don't say that," Jack said. "You saved my life tonight."

"Levi saved your life," Sue corrected. "And because of me, he might lose his. I put you both in jeopardy. None of this would have happened if it weren't for me."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't recruited you to come work with us," Jack pointed out. "And if I could have played hockey, none of this would have happened cos I wouldn't have even been in the FBI."

"That's not the same, and you know it," Sue said, shaking her head.

"Yes, Sue, it is the same," Jack argued. "If I had just let you in on what we were doing, then you wouldn't have had to follow Ranko. I hate to burst your bubble, but you are not personally responsible for every little thing that happens in this world, good or bad." Sue looked away from him, and he knew he needed to pursue this conversation. He got up and went over to her, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"I know you've had to prove yourself over and over again, but you know what? You've done it. It's time for you to accept that you are a warm, funny, caring, beautiful person. Every time you touch someone's life, you make it better." He wanted her to see that so badly. She had made his life better. He decided to just say it.

"Including mine," he said quietly, never breaking eye contact with her. If the situation wasn't so sad, he'd lean in and kiss her, but then Sue looked up to see Lucy and Charlie in the door.

"And mine," Lucy added.

"And mine," Charlie said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Ever think it wasn't an accident that you walked into my office that day?" Jack asked Sue.

"Or that your car broke down?" Charlie added.

"Or that you almost flattened me?" Lucy said, smiling widely. Sue finally smiled and gave a small laugh. Jack felt victory.

"All my life I've felt like an outsider," Sue said. "Like I was standing outside a candy store with my nose against the glass looking in, but you," she said, looking at Jack. "You've made me realize something. That we're all inside the candy store together each with our own problems. Somebody doesn't get to eat the jelly beans, another, the jube jubes. We're all the same but different."

"We're all a part of your life now," Lucy said. "So get used to it. Cos no matter what happens, we're here for you." Sue got up and hugged each of them, and when she hugged Jack, he felt like he was home. He didn't miss Lucy's little grin either. He knew she knew.

 **Levi  
**

I opened my eyes, and I saw my girl sitting right there with her hand just within reach. I couldn't believe it! I had come back! Perhaps my purpose wasn't over just yet. I greedily licked her hand, trying to wake her up. She was going to have a very sore neck after that nap I could tell.

"Levi," she breathed, seeing me. "He's awake! Everyone, he's awake!"

"Nurse! Doctor!" Jack called, going out of the room. Sue petted me fiercely. Then a white coat guy came along (I didn't like them very much. They liked to stick me with sharp things that hurt). I heard him say I was through the worst of it. Then, a phone started ringing, and I had to alert Sue about it.

"Easy there," White Coat said, pushing me down.

"By any chance, is there a phone ringing?" Sue asked.

"Yea," Jack answered, looking puzzled.

"Someone better answer it or he will keep trying to tell me about it," Sue said. Darn right I would. It was my job.

"I wanna give him something to keep him still," White Coat said. "If you wanna go home, now is the time."

"I don't want to go home," Sue said. "But there is somewhere I want to go." I knew it! She was going to skate. I could tell. She had that look in her eye, and I knew she was ready to move on. I was quite content to lie here anyway. I'd catch up with her later. Ow! Did that White Coat just stick me?

 **Sue  
**

"Well," Jack said. "I don't know if it's what you had in mind, but it's the best we could do at six a.m. in August with half an hour's notice."

"There's just some things even the FBI can't pull off," Lucy joked.

"Just pretend it's ice," Jack suggested. Sue smiled at him. She knew he was going to be special to her, whether they were just friends or not.

"It's perfect," she smiled, getting up and rolling on her rollerblades. It felt incredible. She couldn't believe how easy it was to fall back into it. She watched as Jack cheered her on. Yes, things were beginning to look up.


	5. Bomb's Away

**Jack  
**

He had broken up with Rhonda fairly soon after meeting Sue. It just didn't feel right, being with her and always thinking about Sue. He was a good guy, or at least, he liked to think he was. He still felt badly for giving Sue the wrong idea when he was dating someone else. Rhonda had been disappointed and pinpointed the whole break up on Sue, which she was right, not that he'd admit it to her. He wasn't Myles, who was still acting sore about getting caught cheating. Jack fiddled with his pen, barely thinking about work. Sue was going to be home that night, and he couldn't wait to see her again. He hoped she would be happy to see him too.

"Wanna shoot some pool tonight?" Bobby asked as he walked by, ready to go home.

"Nah. I've got plans," Jack answered.

"Wouldn't happen to involve a cute little blonde, would it?" Bobby teased, his eyes shining.

"Shut up," Jack muttered. Bobby just laughed and went out the door.

"We are meeting at seven," Lucy said, coming over to him. "Charlie is very excited. I am too. I hope we don't scare her too much."

"That's what Levi is for," Jack grinned.

 **Sue**

Sue arrived home from her trip to Quantico feeling exhausted. She had gotten through the program, but only just. It had been very difficult at times. She opened the door to her apartment and then turned to grab her bags. Levi was pawing at her and trying to get her attention, which she was confused by. Then she turned around.

"Surprise!" Jack, Lucy, and Charlie shouted.

"Oh!" she gasped, clutching her chest. "You scared me!"

"Welcome home," Jack smiled. He went to grab her bags.

"We heard you passed Quantico with flying colors," Charlie said.

"I don't know about flying colors," Sue admitted. "It wasn't a place designed for Deaf people."

"Well, we're still proud of you," Charlie grinned.

"I'm very glad to be home," Sue said, looking at Jack. She caught Lucy's gaze and looked down, blushing. Later, Lucy told her that Jack was no longer dating Rhonda.

"I told you she wasn't the real deal," Lucy smiled.

"Well, it's against FBI policy to date someone in the same unit," Sue said. "And since Jack isn't going anywhere and I just got here, well, it doesn't really matter." Sue went over to sit beside Jack while Lucy stood there with her impish smile on her face.

 **Levi  
**

We walked into the room with everyone the next morning. I could smell Sue's nervousness. Aldridge was telling everyone how she was now a part of their team and that Jack was her training agent. I caught the look he gave her. He was happy about it. Then Bobby asked who my training agent would be, and when I barked, he said, "Myles?" I made a noise in my throat and perked my ears, looking at him.

"Yea? Myles?" Bobby said, grinning. I saw Myles roll his eyes. This guy was gonna be a lot of fun to pick on. I just knew it.

...

Lucy was going on about getting a new apartment with Sue together, and I wanted to heartily agree. That noise underneath us was enough to make my head hurt all the time. Maybe Sue couldn't hear it, but I could. It was driving me nuts. When Lucy mentioned it bugged her too, I knew we just might get out of there. I knew Sue was skeptical, though. I could sense it. I liked Lucy and trusted her. I didn't see why Sue wouldn't.

"I've got Levi," Sue said after Lucy's argument of why they should move in together. "He's a handful."

"You know how much I love him," Lucy said. "Just as long as he stays off my couch. I don't want dog hair on my couch." We walked back into the main room, and I saw that they had replaced Sue's desk with a small kiddie one. She took the hazing well I had to admit.

"Look, Levi," she said. "It looks like I have my own office, and they left this one for you. Go check it out!" I trotted over to it, smelling everything. I put my front paws on it and rested my head on them, moaning. I knew how to play the part.

"How did you know he wanted a desk?" Sue asked. "On the way to work, that's all he talked about. He's going to need a computer though."

"He's probably more computer savvy than most of the people around here," Tara said, smirking.

"First lesson, don't let them get to you," Jack said, grinning.

"I'm glad you approve. I wouldn't want to disappoint my training agent," Sue joked.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with him," Bobby said to her. "Guess he must of ticked off Aldridge."

"Maybe he just wanted to ensure that she would learn how to work within the rules," Jack told him.

"I can't help it if I'm innovative," Bobby smirked. Then he went back to his desk.

"Innovative," Jack repeated. "Is that what they're calling it now? Crash?"

"Did he just call you Crash?" Sue asked. I was intrigued. Did this Bobby crash into things all the time? Was he clumsy? Then, Jack explained it. He said Bobby had been fresh out of Quantico with a new agent car and totaled in within the first 45 minutes. Everyone was laughing. I grinned too. I liked Bobby. He seemed funny. He took ribbing well.

"Thank you for telling that story yet again, Sparky," Bobby said.

"Sparky?" Sue asked.

"That's a story for another time," Jack said hastily, grabbing his coat. "Right now, we gotta go." He led us out.

"You can run, Spark, but you can't hide!" Bobby called after us.

 **Jack  
**

It was a close call, escaping the story of the name Sparky. Jack made note to get back at Bobby later for it. Although, it was his own fault for bringing up the Crash story.

"So where are we going?" Sue asked.

"To talk to an empty suit," he replied.

"Sorry? I thought I just read you said an empty suit," she said, confused. Jack smiled.

"That's what I said. Ted Daultry used to be FBI, the kind we call an empty suit."

"I'm assuming that's not a term of endearment," Sue laughed.

"It means he looks good, says all the right things, but doesn't even come close to carrying his own weight," Jack explained. "Not somebody who can be counted on." He caught a whiff of her scent, and he wanted to close his eyes. How was it possible for someone to smell so good? Levi gave a disgruntled noise behind him, which he ignored.

"He left about a year ago to be a part of the Kaitlyn Oils Security team."

"Sounds like a good job."

"Yea, his resume is full, just not his suit," Jack commented.

"Why are we seeing him?"

"He called a little while ago to report a bomb threat. Frankly, I have my doubts about it being anything real, but we should still check it out," Jack said. "Makes it a perfect starter case for you."

"Why do you say it's not real?" Sue asked.

"Daultry has been with the new company not quite a year now, and I happen to know that his contract is up for renewal, and he wants to stay, so this is the perfect opportunity for him to show off his connections and how valuable he is. I wouldn't put it past him to make up this whole bomb threat as a way to reassure he'll get rehired."

"He'd really do that?"

"Yup. I know him," Jack answered. The elevator door closed, and he felt nervous suddenly. Being this close of quarters to her was almost dangerous for him. A piece of him just wanted to grab her and kiss her, tell her what he was feeling, but he was a professional and a gentleman. He would control himself. He looked to see Levi watching him. He felt that somehow, the dog knew what he was feeling.

 **Sue  
**

They had just gone to see Jerry White to ask if he had made a bomb threat, and as they walked away, Sue said she believed it was him.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"He got really upset. We must have hit on something," she answered. The look on his face said it all. "You don't think so."

"My gut says he didn't," Jack admitted. "For the same reasons you think he did. He got too upset when we asked if he might know who did it. He didn't want to help us, and he had no ideas. You see, innocent people, they don't want to help you solve your case. They just want you out of their lives. Guilty people are more than happy to offer help by leading you down the wrong path or giving alternative theories." Sue pondered this, and she knew he was right.

"You enjoying this so far?" he asked as they drove back to the FBI.

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I like it very much."

"Good," he smiled. She folded her hands onto her lap.

"I heard you broke up with Rhonda," she said after a while. She saw Jack flinch a little.

"Lucy?"

"Yea."

"I figured. Yea, it just wasn't a good fit," Jack sighed. "Sometimes that happens."

"Right," she nodded. She wouldn't really know that because she hadn't really ever dated. She wondered if he could sense that. When they got back to the office, there was crime scene tape around her desk now, and Bobby was smirking.

"Oh, goodness, I hope no one was hurt," she said. She signed to Levi to grab her safety helmet, which he did.

"Wait, did you just sign to Levi to do that?" Tara asked.

"Yea. I'm teaching him," Sue answered.

"Sign language?" Tara confirmed, surprised. Sue nodded.

"She's teaching both of us," Lucy chimed in. "Levi is currently in the class ahead of me, but I'm going to catch up with him in summer school." Sue smiled shyly. She wasn't used to this much attention on her.

"So what next?" she asked Jack.

"Well, you come up with a few theories, and we'll see if they work out," Jack answered, passing her.

"If you're looking for something to do, you could get me a coffee," Myles said, sneering a little.  
"I'll get your coffee," Lucy butted in. "If you don't mind a little spit in it." Myles gave her a look. She went over to Sue.

"Come on," she said. "We're going to have lunch together."

 **Levi**

"How am I going to get out of this one?" Sue asked me. I made a noise in my throat in response. Lucy was kind of taking charge over the whole apartment thing. I was glad I wasn't a human and didn't have these issues. We went to see the apartment, and the lady showing us around smelled nice. She commented on how great it would be to have FBI living there to keep out the riff raff, not that there were riff raff.

"You're okay with dogs?" Sue asked.

"He's a service dog," the lady gushed. "It won't be a problem."

"Where can we sign?" Lucy asked. I cringed.

"I think we should think about it first," Sue said.

"I wouldn't think about it too long," the lady cut in. "Other people are looking at it, and if you don't take it, someone else will." We left, and I could smell anxiety on Sue really bad.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Lucy asked as we went down the hallway.

"Um, no," Sue replied. "I just think we shouldn't jump into anything. It's the first place we've seen."

"That makes perfect sense if you're not from here," Lucy said. "I've lived here my whole life, and I can tell you we are never going to find anything better than that for that price. I think we should take it." I looked up and saw Sue biting her lip. I knew she was skeptical.

"Unless you don't want to live with me," Lucy said, catching on.

"No, it's not that," Sue said.

"So you think we should take it?" Lucy asked. Sue looked down at me, and I cocked my ears back at her, encouraging her.

"I guess," Sue agreed, smiling finally. But, when we went back to get it, the lady said it was already gone.

...

"You dodged a bullet you know that?" Sue asked, petting me. I panted back. "I know. The bullet had my name on it too. I'm not the one who'd be banned from the couch." She had a point. I did love the couch. I rested my head on her lap, feeling content.

"I just have to tell her that I don't want a new apartment with her," Sue said. "We said we were going to be open and honest about everything." I looked up at her. She hadn't been so far.

"I'm going to be," she promised, as if I had said it out loud. She really did understand me. It was crazy.

 **Jack  
**

He could barely contain his grin when Sue walked in and her desk was sitting there. He knew what was going to happen next. She turned her lamp on and sat in her chair. He looked over at Tara, who was trying to hide her smirk.

"Oh!" Sue said, sliding forward without the chair. She tried a couple of time to pull it before giving up and dragging her desk towards her. Jack watched as she tried to pull things off her desk, knowing they wouldn't budge. She picked up her phone as Bobby sniggered.

"Does this ever end?" she asked Jack.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's a good sign," he added. "The more they haze you, the more they like you. If it ever stops, then you have a problem."

"Wanna go for a ride?" Sue asked.

"Sure. Where?"

"I'm going to check out Jerry White's former coworkers," Sue explained. Jack got up and grabbed his coat. If they were going just for a drive, he'd go with her. Anything to be with her.

...

"So what's your fascination with Henry Procter?" Jack asked as they walked out of the building.

"I don't know. He just had this chemical smell on him when I shook his hand," Sue answered.

"Well, he does work in a refinery," Jack laughed.

"But he's white collar and made the point to us that he doesn't go to the refinery," she went on. "Yet he still smells the same as the guys who actually do."

"I don't know if it's anything for our case, but I'm impressed with your observation," Jack said, smiling at her. She was full of surprises.

"Do you mind if I check him out?"

"Far be it from me to stop you from learning the joys of investigative work. Knock yourself silly," Jack replied. He was glad she was eager to do the job. He was also glad she was so intuitive. He was feeling more and more that he had done the right thing by bringing her aboard the team.

 **Levi  
**

Tara had just left for her blind date. I smelled her nervousness. Sue finished explaining to her the feelings she had towards this Henry fellow, and I had to agree. Something smelled shifty about that guy to me too. When Sue said she was going to do a drive by, I got a little concerned. I remembered our last car adventure didn't end so great. I also knew she wanted to tell Lucy she didn't want to live with her, and she looked down at me, saying she didn't want to do it over the phone. I looked up at her, trying to convey my empathy. I watched as she dialed and got no answer. She left a message for Lucy to call her back. She looked at me again, and I raised my head to show I was listening.

"There's no way I'm going to tell her voicemail," she said. I concurred. That didn't really seem fair.

...

Food! It smelled so good. We were sitting in the car, and Sue finished eating her dinner, which I really wanted a bite of. I shoved my nose into the empty container, desperately trying to get a morsel of something. Alas, she was better than me at polishing off food.

"Sorry, buddy, all the chicken is gone," she said. I sighed loudly. I knew that. I was just being hopeful. I went back to my side of the car, wondering how long we were going to be sitting here.

"We have contact, Levi," she said suddenly. I looked over her shoulder. The man, Henry, was home. He opened the garage and got out of his car, talking on the phone.

"How's your night vision?" she asked me. "Can you see what he's saying?" I couldn't, and I was trying hard. Then she decided we were going in for a closer look. I was worried now. We started walking the street, and something really good caught my attention. I stopped to sniff eagerly. It smelled of another dog's territory. I wanted to mark it as my own.

"Hey, Levi, not now," Sue hissed. "We're on a case!" She pulled at my leash, and I reluctantly went along. Then we were in the garage. I could smell all kinds of bad smells in there. I could tell from her that she was concerned too. I figured that whatever it was she was looking for, she found. Then, Henry was back. I nudged her hard to get her attention. We hid behind the smelly barrels just before Henry came back. He was on the phone talking to someone and saying he didn't want to deal with someone else, he wanted to deal with them. He went back to the other room, and we hauled tail to get out of there only to hide in the bushes to watch Henry go back to his car. I was very nervous. I knew better than to make a sound.

"I already told DeLaverson that I've got what I needed," Henry was saying. "Yea, I'll be there." Then he got into his car and pealed off. I heard Sue breathe a huge sigh of relief out that we didn't get caught. I was just as relieved. I wasn't up to biting people right now.

 **Sue**

Everything was working to plan. Sue had told Jack everything, and they were getting a warrant to go to Henry's place. The next morning, they went to Henry's house and arrested him and took the evidence they needed for their case. When they got back to the bull pen, Bobby cheered and congratulated her.

"I think Myles owes you an apology," he said, looking pointedly at Myles. Sue watched as Myles stood up to leave.

"Even a deaf squirrel can find the odd acorn," he muttered as he crossed the room. Jack made a face at him, and Sue felt irritated. When was this going to stop? Then she made a squirrel face at Jack.

"For future reference, you did good," Jack said in response. Then Dimitrius came over and dropped keys on her desk.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Keys to your new government issued vehicle," he said, smiling. "Try not to break any records." Bobby was smirking, as was Tara.

"Thanks," Sue grinned, looking at all of them. D told her where to find it, and she went eagerly. When she saw it, she started laughing. It was the most beat up vehicle you'd ever see. She looked up at the camera.

"I don't know about you, Levi, but this was well worth waiting for," she said. Levi ran to jump into the car and make himself comfortable. He sat in the driver's seat and put a paw on the steering wheel.

"I love it!" she called to them. She went back inside to return to the bull pen when she ran into Lucy, who was visibly upset. They didn't get the apartment, and Lucy asked her to just tell her if she didn't want to live with her. Sue started to tell her it wasn't about her when Jack said they needed to go to Aldridge's office. Lucy just walked away, and Sue reluctantly followed Jack.

 **Jack  
**

He stared at her. She had gone into the garage without a search warrant? Why hadn't she told him this?

"No one asked," she said. Her face showed fear.

"Judge will throw this out and me along with it," Morty the attorney said. "I'm sorry, Henry has to be released."

"I'm sorry about this," Jack said.

"Yea, me too," Morty replied, walking out the door. That left them with Aldridge, who didn't look happy at all.

"Just solve it, Jack," he said. That was their cue to leave, which Jack gladly did.

"I'm sorry," Sue said as they walked.

"You said that already. Once is enough."

"What do we do?"

"Our jobs. If Henry blows something up, we're gonna get crucified for it. We gotta find a different way to get him. I don't really feel like being hung on a cross right now," Jack said, going into the bull pen. He had to tell the others, and he knew it wouldn't make Sue look good, so he tried to take the blame as her training agent that he didn't explain procedures to her properly. He hoped it would take the heat off of her a little. He knew she felt terrible. Now they just had to find Henry before it was too late. Then Myles went on a little rant about how better off they'd be without Sue on the team and indicated she would figure that out. Jack wanted to punch him. The man really did have it out for her. He saw Sue's face and know she saw what he'd said. He hoped she wouldn't take it personally. He didn't want her to quit.

 **The Next Day-Levi  
**

We walked into the office with our tails between our legs. Sue tried to look on the bright side that at least the hazing stopped. I knew she was upset. I wanted to make her feel better. I just didn't know how. Then D came, and he smelled hopeful.

"Where were you when you saw the phone conversation where Henry said the name DeLaverson?" he asked. I knew the answer to that. We were outside!

"Outside," she answered. "He was getting into his car."

"Good answer," D grinned.

"It's the truth," Sue said.

"I know. That's why I said it was a good answer," D said. "Come on." We went back to Aldridge's office. I wasn't sure how to take that guy. He smelled irritated and tired all the time. I noticed Jack was smelling nervous.

"We might have a side door way of getting Procter," D said. He launched into how Tara looked into the guy and found out he delivered chemicals for illegal use and also used to work in explosives.

"Get him in here now," Jack demanded.

"It's already happening," D replied. Jack explained that if they can link DeLaverson to Procter, they would have a new clean entry into catching him and putting him away. I felt really hopeful.

...

We were going back to Sue's car later that evening when Henry surprised us. I whimpered.

"The game is about to change," he told her. "You are not going to win. All my life I lived in fear of people who have conspired to hold me down, but no more. I'm smarter than you. They're all going to find that you're hopelessly over matched." Then he leaned in and opened the door for her. I didn't like this guy at all. I stood on guard, ready to bite.

"I find this all very...invigorating," he said. "Don't you?" Then he walked away. Sue smelled of fear, but she got into her car, and we drove away.

 **Sue  
**

She told them what Henry had said. She also told them she figured he was going to hit a refinery from the same company about 70 miles away. DeLaverson gave up that he had sold Henry explosives, so they hustled to get out there. They caught him, and she told him that she guessed smarter people didn't always win. She hadn't liked his expression that he gave her. Now, the morning after, she was sitting at her desk finishing paperwork when Lucy walked up to her.

"Now I know why you don't want to move in with me," she laughed. "You're planning on moving in here."

"What are you doing here so early?" Sue asked.

"Same as you. Catching up on stuff," Lucy answered. "Congratulations on the case by the way."

"Thanks," Sue smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you," Lucy started. "I'm really sorry about what happened with the apartment."

"I'm the one who missed the appointment," Sue pointed out. "You shouldn't be the one who's sorry."

"Well, we're both sorry then," Lucy chuckled. "I should have been more understanding. You've had a big week."

"I should still have called and not been so caught up with work," Sue told her. "I should also have told you the truth the first time you mentioned living together."

"So I was right, you didn't want to live with me," Lucy said.

"No, that's wrong. I did. I was just afraid."

"Of what? That I was gonna be that bad?"

"No, that you were gonna think I was that bad," Sue corrected. "It's different, living with me. Little things come up that you don't think about. For instance, watching the TV. I have subtitles on. Some people don't like that. I play music sometimes to feel the vibrations and it's very loud when I do it. I'm noisy because I forget. I always have to be looking at you to see you speak. It can be annoying at times."

"I appreciate your concern, but these are all things that can be worked out or adjusted to," Lucy said.

"Yes, they can. I was using them as an excuse. I was afraid to lose you as a friend," Sue admitted. "I've just heard stories of people becoming enemies once they start living together. We might forget what brought us together in the first place if we get too close."

"But you can't live your life like that, Thomas," Lucy said.

"I know, and I don't want to anymore," Sue replied. Lucy pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, one more thing," Sue said. "How firm are you on the no couch rule? I told him I'd ask." They both looked at Levi, who perked his ears.

"It's okay. He's not a dog," Lucy laughed. Levi smiled at them.

 **Jack  
**

"If this starts shooting sparks, will you save me?" Sue asked him. They were in the parking garage, and the gang was showing Sue her new car. Bobby hooted with laughter. Jack grinned and looked at his feet. He knew.

"You had to tell her, didn't you?" Jack asked Bobby.

"So it's true?" Sue asked. "You put the car in the Potomac?"

"The car was shooting sparks all over me..." Jack started.

"Tell her how you called in on the wrong frequency and every law enforcement agency in the city heard you," D prodded.

"I believe his exact words were, 'I'm on fire. There are sparks everywhere. I'm putting it in the Potomac.'"

"I think that was the perfectly reasonable thing to do," Sue said. "Sparky!" She hopped into the car and pealed off. Jack was still laughing as they watched her drive away. He stood there thinking to himself how he hadn't answered her question. If she did have sparks coming at her, yes, he would save her. He'd save her from anything, even if it put him in jeopardy.

 **Levi  
**

Charlie showed us a place, and I could tell both girls were excited about it. I was too. It smelled clean and happy. Charlie explained that they could live there with reduced rent if they looked after the building in the landlord's absence. Sue mentioned making meatloaf, and I drooled. Meatloaf was so good. It appeared they would be living together, and I was okay with that. I loved Lucy. They hugged again like they always did. I went around, sniffing. This was our new home. What a great way to end the day.


	6. Assassins

**Thank you all for the continued reviews and support!**

* * *

 **Levi  
**

I was lying oh so comfortably on my back in the armchair by the window. The night had been pretty good to me, and I was still dreaming about that rabbit when Sue's alarm clock went off. I was instantly awake and flipped off the chair in one swift movement. I raced down the hall and leaped onto her bed. I tackled the mound, nosing the blankets and searching for her face. Where the heck was it? The mound felt a little softer than usual too. Something was wrong here...

"You know that's not the right way of waking me up," Sue said behind me. I looked at her guiltily. I did know. I just couldn't resist the temptation of jumping on her. I loved her so much. She came over to me and rubbed my ears, which made me drool.

"Get off of there ya big baby," she said to me, pulling on my collar. I reluctantly got down. Then the phone rang. I knew I was supposed to let her know, so when it rang twice, I pushed on her back, forcing her to fall onto her face on the bed.

"Levi!"

She turned to look at me. I cocked my head back at her. I was only doing my job.

"He's learning quickly," Lucy said, coming into the room. She sounded terrible. I could smell sickness coming off of her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sue asked.

"Not really," Lucy replied, sneezing hard.

"Maybe you should stay home today," Sue suggested.

"Not a bad idea. Maybe I could get some sleep. The guy downstairs was really letting the opera fly all night. He even included some gargling," Lucy winced. I felt for her. That guy really was bad. I even had a hard time sleeping, especially when he got all high pitched. I was envious of Sue's inability to hear. It came in handy for these types of situations.

"I think it's a great idea," Sue encouraged.

"Oh, but I can't," Lucy said. She launched into all these reasons why not, and even I got bored. I was hungry. I looked at Sue hopefully. Breakfast? Maybe?

"All right," Sue said once Lucy had left. "Let's get you fed."

 **Jack  
**

"Woohoo!" Bobby whooped as they came barreling out of the hallway that led to the interrogation room.

"I gotta admit, you were brilliant," Jack said, laughing. Bobby went to reply, but he crashed right into Sue instead.

"Ahhh! Sorry, Sue," Bobby said.

"You're both smiling," Sue noted.

"Well, not to brag, but I just nailed a bad guy. Just now. He was a serial ATM robber, armed and dangerous..." Bobby started.

"Oh please," Jack interrupted. "He was as dangerous as Levi and armed with a water gun."

"ANYway," Bobby continued, shoving Jack away. "I told him we had him."

"He told the guy that he could remove the ski mask from the photograph to reveal his face," Jack finished for him.

"That's very clever," Sue agreed. Jack smiled. He wanted to ask her how her day was going, but Myles and Dimitrius got to them first.

"Might as well turn right back around and head out," D said.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"Interpol called," Tara answered. "They said a visiting dignitary has been targeted for assassination."

"Oh boy, oh boy," Bobby said, rubbing his hands. Lucy showed up then, asking what dignitary. Bobby perked at the sight of her. Then he raced to his desk.

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked. Jack noticed that Lucy looked and sounded terrible.

"You're gonna save me from my paperwork," Bobby said before Lucy could answer. He stacked some files into her arms.

"Me too," D said, piling his on top.

"Ooohhh no," Bobby said, going back. "Mine first." He pulled his out from the bottom and put them back on top. "Sorry I can't help. Big case."

"That's all right," D said. "So long as mine are done by the end of the day." He left too.

"Ugh. I should have stayed in bed like you told me to," Lucy complained. She sneezed hard.

"I hope you charge extra for the shower," Myles sneered as he walked by. Jack looked up from his desk, wishing the butthead would knock it off. He met Sue's eyes quickly before grabbing his coat and hurrying after Bobby.

 **Sue  
**

It was late afternoon. They were in a van watching a house for a James Blakemore. Sue noticed there was an antenna on the house, so she alerted Jack, Myles, and Bobby. She missed Myles' remark, but she knew it would be snobby.

"It's probably for local channels," Jack said. She looked again.

"It has a dish, and no other house has it," she explained. Jack took the binoculars from her and looked too.

"She's right," he said. "They probably know we're here. Time to switch over to two way radio and move to a different position." Sue watched as he relayed this information to D. They went around back, and Jack dressed up as a cable guy.

"You get to do the fun stuff," she noted, winking. He laughed.

"Good thing I'm not afraid of heights," he said. He went out the door. Myles twirled his pen around while Bobby kept scanning. Eventually, a man was walking towards them.

"I can't see his face," Jack's voice came through the radio.

"Neither can I," Bobby replied.

"Hang on. I'll try something."

Sue watched as Jack dropped a tool, making the man look up. She wondered if it was the person they were waiting for. After the man went inside, Jack came back into the van.

"This is what we get paid the big dollars for," he joked. Myles and Bobby were getting ready to go.

"Now you and Rin Tin Tin stay here," Myles instructed her. She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Hang on," Bobby said. "He's coming out!"

"Myles, go," Jack ordered. Myles hurried up behind the man, who started running. Bobby and Jack raced over to the house. Sue watched as a man who looked a lot like Blackmore came out the other door. She alerted the others by radio and then decided to go after him.

"Stay, Levi," she instructed. "Stop! FBI!" She started chasing Blackmore. He was very fast, and she had a hard time catching him. Then Levi darted up beside her.

"Hey!" she shouted at him. Then she looked up to see Blackmore getting hit by a bus. She came to a halting stop just before him. She felt sick. She could tell he was dead. Myles ran up to her and bent down to check for vitals. He stood up looking angry.

"It's easier to get information out of them when they aren't dead," he snapped. He walked away. Jack and Bobby were there in an instant. Bobby was moving onlookers away. Sue couldn't stand there anymore, so she went to go sit somewhere else. She didn't notice Jack watching her go.

 **Jack  
**

He could tell Blackmore's death bothered Sue greatly. He went over to where she was sitting once the body was taken care of.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not hurt," she answered.

"No, I mean, are you okay?"

"I just...I've never seen someone die before," she replied. It confirmed what he already knew.

"Well, we all have to go through that eventually," he sighed.

"I feel bad. I mean, I know he was a ruthless killer, but I still feel sad that he died."

"Don't change," Jack said immediately. "A wasted life is always sad." He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. He knew she'd have nightmares about it. He did after seeing his first death.

"Call me if you need to talk later, okay?" he said. She nodded.

 **Sue**

Sue had a hard time sleeping that night. She kept seeing Blackmore's empty face every time she closed her eyes. After trying and failing to sleep after a couple of hours, she got up. Levi was sleeping on the chair in his usual upside down position. She sat at the table, wondering how she was going to sleep. She looked at her phone, knowing that Jack said to call, but she didn't want to wake him, not at one am. She rested her head into her hands. Maybe a walk would help. She nudged Levi awake and slipped into some clothes. Then she went out the door.

...

It was a starry night. Sue walked along the sidewalk slowly. She wished today had gone differently. A touch on her arm scared her. She shrieked.

"Hey! It's just me," Jack said. She clutched at her heart.

"What are you doing her?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Really?"  
"No. You?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

"Blackmore?"

"Yea."

"You could have called," Jack reminded her.

"It's late. I didn't think you'd be awake," Sue said.

"You can call anytime," Jack told her. They continued walking. "So what exactly is keeping you up."

"Thinking that I could have maybe stopped it from happening. Maybe if I hadn't chased him, he wouldn't have been running so fast and the bus would have missed him."

"That's a lot of maybes," Jack noted.

"It's my way of processing," Sue smiled grimly. She snuck a peek at Jack. He was already looking at her.

"It gets easier," he promised.

"I hope so."

"It does. I mean, it's not so great having to become used to death, but it's not as hard the more you see," Jack explained.

"Who did you first see die?"

"My cousin, James," Jack replied. Sue was taken aback.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It happened so fast. One minute we were horsing around and the next, he fell out of the tree and broke his neck," Jack told her. "I was ten. At first I thought he was kidding around, but when he was so still, I knew something was wrong."

"Jack..."

"My parents found me crying over him. I blamed myself. I had called him a chicken and made him climb that tree to begin with. He was afraid of heights," Jack finished, looking at her.

"It's not your fault," Sue tried.

"I was a kid. I know, but I carry that with me every day," Jack sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

They walked on. Sue didn't know what to say now. Once they went around the block and came back to her place again, she felt exhausted.

"Get some rest," Jack said.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Call me, all right? I'm here," Jack added. She nodded in return before going inside. She went back to bed, thinking about Jack instead. She wished she had hugged him or something. It might have made him feel better.

 **Levi  
**

We were stuck with Myles. After his little stint of taking credit for Lucy's catch, Sue reminded him of it, and Aldridge stuck us with Myles. I wasn't very thrilled with this. He didn't pet me or give me treats. He scowled at everything. I wanted to pee on his shoe. We were in this place with a lady telling us about some guy named Hanson doing transactions and getting shipments. I was bored. There were lots of interesting smells in here, but Sue wouldn't let me investigate. Then, a jingling sound was made by the door. I jumped on her back, which made her cry out. She also knocked over something that sounded expensive when it hit the floor. Myles let his displeasure be known quite quickly. I felt bad. It was my fault. And Sue was right, I took my job too seriously sometimes. When we finally left, Myles was grumpy. When we got back to the office, he was very grumpy. He tried to order Sue to do something, and she pretended not to see what he said. I smiled as we went to her desk. My girl was definitely funny sometimes.

...

I watched from my spot on the floor as Sue recognized something from earlier that day. More huffing and puffing from Myles, but eventually he caught on to what Sue was looking at. Before I knew it, we were back at that lady's shop, and she came for a car ride with us. I loved car rides. I could smell her fear and nervousness, though. I hoped Sue and Myles would be nice to her. Then again, there was a different smell coming off of her too. One I couldn't quite place.

 **Sue  
**

They were at the park, waiting for Hanson. The shop owner, Samantha, had agreed to helping them. Sue liked her. She seemed like a nice woman. Sue was pushing a stroller while Bobby pretended to trim a garden. Once Hanson approached, they swarmed. He almost got away, but Sue pushed the stroller into his path, making him fall with Bobby landing on top of him. Even Myles said, "Good job" to her. She felt pretty good. Back at the office, she and Myles debriefed Aldridge, who was happy with their work.

"See?" he said. "I knew you two could work together."

"Hmm," Myles said. Sue just nodded. They left his office, and Myles went in the other direction without a backward glance. Sue didn't care. She knew she'd never make him happy with anything she did, so what was the point? She ran into Lucy.

"I just got a new job," Lucy said. "I'm packing up my desk today."

"Wow. That...that was fast," Sue said.

"Yea. I just...it's the right thing to do," Lucy told her. "The boys just stacked work on me without even asking me how I was, and I realized that it was never going to change, so here I am. With a new job."

"How are you gonna tell them?"

"I will wait until I'm already gone," Lucy smiled grimly. "What are you up to?"

"Just finishing up this case. I'll catch you later," Sue said.

"Sounds good," Lucy smiled.

...

Lucy startled her while she was looking at the case file. She was holding a box.

"Smart. Coming when they're all at lunch," Sue noted.

"Yea, well, figured I'd save the tears falling," Lucy said sarcastically. "What's wrong? Your brow is all crunchy."

"Crunchy?"

"Furrowed. You're thinking hard. What's up?"

"There's something about this case. Samantha particularly. She claimed to be so terrified of this man who abused her, yet I watched as they made eye contact with one another very strongly. She wasn't afraid to do that. It didn't seem right, especially when she didn't look away."

"I'd trust your instincts on this one," Lucy advised.

"Yea. I am. Come on," Sue said. They went over to Tara, who was looking at the codes on her computer. Sue suggested that perhaps they were longitude and latitude, which Tara overlapped with some numbers and they discovered a location for two spots. Sue started putting it together. Myles came in then and saw what they were doing.

"This case is closed," Myles snapped. "We caught them all."

"Only three. If they're working in pairs, there's a fourth one," Sue argued.

"I'm looking up the other coordinates," Tara said, clicking away.

"Kicks gym," Lucy said. "That's all female..."

"So the shooter has to be..." Myles started.

"Samantha!" Sue finished. They rushed out. D instructed Tara to call Bobby and Jack and have them meet them there.

 **Jack  
**

"Samantha?" Jack asked, incredulous after Tara told him. "All right. We'll be right there."

"Sneaky," Bobby commented. "I would never have guessed."

"Well, she didn't get this one by us," Jack replied. He switched on his light and sped to the location Tara had given them. They got there first, and Jack didn't find Samantha there. Sue and D showed up right after.

"No one there or on the roof," Jack said. "Hey, where's Fhalid's bodyguards?"

"Sent away cos the threat was gone," D replied.

"Great," Jack huffed. He turned to Sue. "Stay here." They went rushing over to Fhalid, looking frantically for Samantha. Jack suddenly heard Sue shouting his name. He turned to see her pointing at a reporter. He raced over to the person, and yanked the "camera" up to the sky. The shot fired and hit the building. Samantha scowled at him as he pulled her arms behind her back. He noticed that she glared at Sue too.

"All right," he said. "Let's go."

...

"What is she doing?" Myles asked, leaning his head over to Lucy's desk.  
"Who? Arlene? She's finishing up the day," Jack replied.

"Good thing Lucy is coming back. I think Arlene is attracted to me in that 'I hate you' kind of way," Myles said. Jack wanted to laugh. He was pretty sure Arlene had no such feelings for Myles.

"I can't wait until she's gone," Myles went on as Arlene sauntered over to him.

"Did you hear? I'm permanent!" Arlene giggled. Myles stared.

"What?"

"Lucy transferred. She's now the executive assistant to the head of personnel," Tara informed them.

"I can't believe she's doing this to me," Myles said, flabbergasted. "How selfish can you get?!" He stormed off.

"So, why did she do it?" Jack asked, curious. It was a mystery to him as it was to everyone else.

"You don't know?" Sue countered. He looked over at her. No, he didn't.

"Please tell us," D begged.

"You guys don't ever thank her. You drop your stuff on her all day long and expect her to be God. You don't ever give her credit. She left because she's not appreciated," Sue finished.

"Oh," Bobby said.

"Dang," D said.

"We are such idiots," Jack said.

"How can we get her back?" Bobby asked. "This is crazy. We're not a team without Lucy."

"Well," Sue said. "We could try something." She reached into her desk and pulled out paper and a marker. She wrote "Thank you Lucy. Please come back" on different pieces.

"Turn around," she instructed the men.

"Wait! We need flowers," Bobby said.

"And teddys. Teddys always say I'm sorry," D piped in.

"Seriously?" Bobby asked. Tara snorted in laughter.

"Don't just stand there," Jack said. "Go get them!" D and Bobby split.

"You should go too," Sue encouraged.

"You're right," Jack agreed, getting up quickly. She smiled at him as he left. He felt very warm inside.

 **Levi  
**

I watched as Sue and Tara taped the notes on the backs of the men. I noticed Jack blushing as Sue touched his back and lower back. He smelled all sweaty too. Then Sue attached a note to my collar, and she sent me into Lucy's office. I did my job proudly. I was glad to help. She read the note aloud and looked at me. I smiled back. Then I led her out to the hallway where the men were standing with their offerings and turned to show her their notes. Lucy was surprised, I could smell it.

"Please come back," Jack begged.  
"We're guys. We're idiots," Bobby said. "Just smack us and send us on our way."

"Yea. We are not a team without you," D chimed in. I looked over at her and saw she was caving.

"Oh. I can't resist you three cute boys," Lucy said. "All right. I'll come back."

"Woohoo!" Bobby cheered.

"Yes!" Jack whooped.

"Thank you!" D grinned.

...

The next day, Myles came rushing in asking about Arlene. He said something about shredding, which sounded painful. Then, Lucy walked in, and Myles practically attacked her. When she walked around him, Myles shouted:

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"Everything," he answered. I was intrigued. Could Myles be having a heart?

"I'm sorry for taking you for granted, for not being honest with you...everything," he finished, standing at her desk.  
"Apology accepted," Lucy said, sitting down.

"Good," he smiled. "So that means you'll transfer back right? We really need you." I noticed Jack, Bobby, and D coming to watch the spectacle. It was fun. I loved that I was in on this joke.

"I...I don't know, Myles," Lucy said, playacting.

"I will do anything, _anything_ , you ask" Myles told her.

"Well, there might be one thing," Lucy said.

"Name it," he said quickly.

"I...I'd like my own parking space."

"You can have mine," Myles said reluctantly. "But that means you are back here as our router today." Lucy signed to him.

"Uh...what?" he asked.

"It means, no problem," Lucy replied.

"Well," Myles laughed, trying to mimic the sign. "Great!" He looked at the others. "I told you I could convince her to come back." I smiled. He was so wrong. Once he was gone, the others asked Lucy if she was ever going to tell him she was already back.

"Maybe one day," she mused. "Just promise me you won't tell him until I'm settled into my parking space."

"No problem," Sue said and signed. The men looked at her.

"Show us," Jack instructed. She did so, and they all awkwardly signed "no problem" to Lucy. I wagged my tail. I loved this team. They were so great.

* * *

 **What did you think about my add ins to the storyline?**


	7. A Snitch in Time

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad people are enjoying this story :) Makes me happy.**

* * *

 **Sue**

Sue noticed Jack and Bobby getting ready to go out and weed out their suspect who was selling steroids. She did her best to avoid looking at Jack's bare arms and muscles that his tank top was showing off.

"Good luck," she said to them.

"Thanks," Bobby grinned.

"He's gonna need it," Jack joked.

"Hey, I know how to box," Bobby argued.

"Sure you do," Jack patronized.

"Just remember, it's the other guy you're aiming for," D teased. Bobby made a face in return.

"Hey, if Thompson calls while I'm busy with this, can you let me know?" Jack asked Sue. She nodded.

"I can do that."

"Thanks," he grinned. He clapped Bobby's shoulder, and they headed out. Sue looked down at Levi.

"Well, boy," she said. He tilted his head at her. She turned back to her computer screen, trying to get the image of Jack out of her mind.

...

Sue walked into the interrogation room where Jack, Bobby, and a guy with a swollen nose were sitting. She let Jack know that Thompson had called, but she couldn't help but notice the swollen nose guy was staring at her. Jack gave her a look that meant "ignore him," so she did. She went back to her desk, but a few moments later, Jack came to her.

"Hey," he said. "I need a favor."

"Another one? You're building up quite the tab," she teased. Jack chuckled then cut to the chase.

"This guy we're trying to get information from wants to only talk to you," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Me?" Sue asked, surprised.

"Yea. Turns out he took quite a liking to you," Jack told her. She noticed annoyance in Jack's eyes.

"Okay, well, do you have some frozen peas or anything?" she asked.

"Um, you're talking to him, not cooking for him," Jack said, confused. She gave him a look.

"For his face," she explained.

"Seriously?"

"You want him to talk? You gotta be nice to him," Sue reasoned. Jack sighed loudly.

"Fine," he agreed.

 **Jack**

He watched as Sue connected with Howie. Jack still couldn't help but feel irritated with this guy, especially after the comment of, "Does she belong to one of you?" He had bristled inside at that question. Of course he wanted Sue to "belong" to him, but that wasn't going to happen. He watched her carefully. He had to put his thoughts about her on hold for now. He still very badly wanted to know what shampoo she used as it was very intoxicating.

"I can't deal with this," Sue said, getting up and coming to Jack. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"W-wait, wait," Howie called. Jack gestured so Sue would know she was being summoned.

"What?" Sue asked.

"All right. I'll give you his name," Howie said. "Whatever you want." Sue flashed Jack a smile before going back to the table. Jack had to admit, she knew how to get information out of people.

 **Later**

"He WHAT?" Jack asked, astounded.

"It was innocent," Sue tried.

"No, no," Bobby cut in. "That's not cool."

"He can't follow you around and give you gifts," Jack added angrily.

"I didn't accept it," Sue said again.

"That doesn't matter. We're going to chat with him right now," Jack said, moving to the door. Bobby was on his tail.

"Jack," Sue called, but he ignored her. Howie was not going to stalk Sue. Not on his watch.

...

"That's the plan?" Howie asked, confirming.

"Yes, that's the plan," Jack answered. "And one more thing, if a hair on Sue's head so much as get twitched, you'll be answering to me."

"Whoa, whoa," Howie said, holding up his hands. "What are you saying?"

"I heard about your little escapade. Don't let it happen again," Jack warned. Howie gulped.

"All right," he agreed, his voice shaky. Jack gave him one last glare before getting up and getting ready for Franklin.

 **Levi**

I could tell that Sue was feeling bad for the cheesy smelling man. I had noticed this right away about Howie. He smelled like cheese. I wanted a piece very badly. I wondered if he would ever share.

"I wish they would just realize that Howie needs a friend," Sue sighed. She was at her desk, and I was at her feet. The others had gone off to check out a new office. It sounded exciting to me. I loved new smells. I was annoyed that they hadn't thought to take me.

"How am I going to tell Howie that he's off the case?" Sue asked me. I turned my attention back to her. I had no idea what to tell her, not that I could talk anyway. I thought maybe offering him a treat would help. That always works for me. She sighed again.

"It's time to go talk to him," she said, getting to her feet. I could tell she was dreading this conversation with cheese man. I nudged her slightly to let her know that I was there.

"Thanks, Levi," she smiled. I wagged my tail. I was a good boy.

...

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Howie whined. I perked my ears. He wasn't taking this well at all. Sue had been right.

"Howie..." Sue started.

"No, no. You guys don't realize what you're doing here," Howie said. "I'll just be on my way now." He got up abruptly and left. I could smell he was angry and sad. Sue put her head in her hands once he was gone. I rested my head on her leg. Humans always seemed to be upset with each other. I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't they just all sniff each other's butts and be happy? It worked for dogs. I didn't know how to cheer Sue up, and this made me feel sad.

 **Sue**

She got back to the bullpen to see everyone fuming at Myles.

"What's going on?" she asked Lucy.

"Myles got us that new office space," Lucy replied. "But, they are putting cubicles in it." She showed Sue the blueprints.

"Oh," Sue said.

"I can't work in a cubicle," Myles said fiercely. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"Correction, how are you going to get us out of this?" D corrected. He patted Myles's shoulder. "It's all you, buddy."

"I can't work in a cubicle," Myles said again, taking off to find Randy, Sue assumed.

"I admire that he got the job done," Lucy said. "I just wish he had waited until we knew for sure what was happening with it."

Sue just gave a sad smile. She didn't feel up to banter right now. Howie was very much on her mind. Jack and Bobby were getting ready to go out, and she noticed Jack kept looking over at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not really, but I understand why it had to be done," she answered. He gave a grim smile.

"I know it's hard, but try not to get too personal with your snitches," he advised. Sue wanted to laugh. How could you not get close to someone you worked with? She thought he of all people would understand. He eventually had to look away and get back to what he was doing. Soon, everyone was gone, and it was just her in the office.

...

She came back from her break to see an envelope on her desk. Confused, she looked around, but no one was there to ask. It did have her name on it, so she opened it. It was a video tape. She put it into the player and watched. Howie came on, and he told her that he, special agent Howie, was going to take down Franklin. She tensed. What was this? He went on to say that he knew nobody had faith in him, but he was going to do the right thing. Oh, and he had left the necklace in the envelope for her as he never did take it back. Sue tilted the envelope, and it tumbled out.

"Oh, Howie," she whispered. Then she panicked. Where was he now? She was getting ready to pick up the phone to call Jack when he entered the bullpen looking somber.

"Sue," he started, getting her attention.

"I was just going to call you," she said. "Howie..."

"He's been hurt," Jack interrupted. "Really badly. A witness called it in. Howie was beaten really badly by Franklin and his guys. He's at the hospital right now."

"Oh no," Sue said, feeling her heart sink.

"Come on," he told her. She got up and followed him out. She could sense he felt badly about what happened. When they got into his car, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I made you dump him from the case, and now I'm feeling incredibly guilty for what's happened."

"You were just doing your job," Sue corrected. He sighed.

"I just don't like seeing people get hurt," he told her. She didn't have a response. When they arrived at the hospital room where Howie was, Sue almost burst into tears. She felt Jack tense beside her.

"Oh, Howie," she said again. He was battered and bruised. He was unconscious. He looked like hell. She couldn't look at him. She went out into the hall, pressing a hand to her mouth.

"Hey," Jack said, coming up behind her and turning her to face him. "He'll be all right."

"You don't know that," she said, shaking her head.

"Maybe not, but I have hope," Jack argued. She started to cry then. He pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her.

 **Jack**

They were sitting side by side in the hallway of the hospital. Jack was still remembering how it felt to hold her in his arms. It was so not the time to be thinking about this stuff, but he couldn't help it.

"I heard," Bobby said, coming up to them. He looked desperately sad. "Is he gonna be all right?"

"We don't know," Jack answered.

"I can't believe it. You know, I really do like him," Bobby said. "I wish I hadn't been so hard on him."

"As do I," Jack agreed. Sue didn't say anything. He felt rotten inside. If he hadn't freaked out about Howie following her and made her take him off the case, this wouldn't have happened. Bobby sat down next to them.

"Any update on the office situation?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Last I heard, Myles was off with Randy to make a fool of himself," Bobby replied.

"Oh boy."

"Yea. I'm a little sad I'm missing it."

"I'm sure Randy will record it."

"Can we talk about something else?" Sue asked. She wasn't in the mood, Jack could tell.

"Yea, sure," Bobby agreed. But in the end, they just sat there quietly.

 **Levi**

We sat in the funny smelling hallway for a while. I didn't like it there. It reminded me of the time I got a bad shot, and it smelled like death. I didn't like the smell of death. It made me anxious. I could smell the cheese man in the other room. I did not smell death on him, which was comforting. Then, a white coat person came out and told us we could go in. Cheese man was awake.

"Howie," Sue said, rushing to him.

"You...should see...the other...guy," Howie managed to say.

"I'm so sorry," Sue started.

"No...it's okay," Howie interrupted. "I put...a tracking...device...on Franklin's shoe."

"What?" Jack asked. "Seriously?" Howie nodded. Jack looked at Bobby.

"We gotta go," Bobby said. "Good job, Howie!" I sat while Sue sat next to Howie and filled him in on what was going on. I could smell her relief that he was okay. I couldn't help but think about my boy, Ethan. He had been hurt badly one time, and he was never the same after. I hoped Howie would get better and still be the same. He was funny.

...

From the sounds of all the cheering, the case was over. I had learned that these things Sue did were called "cases." It didn't make sense to me, but I went with it. I remembered my search and find training from when I was with Carlos. I had put together that both he and Sue were of the law. I was a law dog again. I liked it very much. It made me feel important. I looked over at Jack, who was watching my Sue. I could smell his inner turmoil and angst. Angst had a weird smell. It was kind of bittersweet. I can't really explain it. Then, Myles walked in, and I could tell that he was happy about something albeit embarrassed. I wondered why.

"Way to go, Myles!" Bobby cheered.

"The humiliation was unbearable," Myles commented. He noticed something on his desk and picked it up.

"Just a token of our appreciation," Tara told him. I wondered what it was. It seemed to make Myles smell very happy. I stopped paying attention to him as I noticed Sue was getting ready to go home. This meant dinner. I waited eagerly. She took one last glance at Jack before tugging me to go. I needed no encouragement. I knew how important food time was. I looked back at her to see Jack watching us, but Sue didn't notice. I wondered how I was ever going to get the two of them to figure out their feelings.


	8. The Signing

**Levi**

I was sitting beside Sue watching her work. My attempts at getting a treat were failing, obviously. When Jack and Australian Man returned and tried to get everyone's attention, I pawed her leg. Now, I knew this was how I was trying to get my treats, so I should have realized what her response was going to be.

"No, Levi," she said. "For the last time, you're not getting a treat." Oh, the embarrassment. I panted and looked around at everyone, noticing a few smirks. I was going to have to get better at figuring out how to beg for treats in a way that wasn't related to also letting her know someone was trying to get her attention. I had messed up big time.

 **Jack**

He caught Sue's attention with his hand, and she blushed. He knew she was embarrassed. Jack looked at Levi and firmly believed that if that dog could talk, he'd be chanting, "Treats, treats, treats" right about now.

"So we just learned that Aldridge is leaving us," Jack went on. "We are getting a new supervisor." The race was suddenly on then among the team to find out who was replacing Aldridge first. Lunch was at stake. Jack caught Sue's expression, and he bent down to her level.

"I know you're probably thinking that you have to prove yourself again to the new boss," Jack started.

"I have a small worry," she agreed.

"Look, it'll be just fine. Who wouldn't love you?" he asked. He caught a flicker in her eyes, and he felt his face grow hot. Had he really just said the word "love?" He cleared his throat and went over to his desk to avoid any further embarrassment on his behalf. He could feel Sue looking at him, though, and he cursed himself for saying what he said. It wasn't his fault that a piece of him loved her. He was becoming more sure of that recently, and it scared him. Why else would he constantly think about her or wonder what she's doing when she wasn't around? His phone rang, then, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'll be right there," he said to the person on the other end. It looked like he was going to be given a case.

...

When Jack saw Troy through the glass he knew what he had to do. He found Sue in the hallway and signaled her to come with him. He filled her in on the case he had just got and how he needed her to talk to the suspect in custody that had been arrested for stealing a car.

"Why me?" Sue asked. Jack gestured through the glass, and she saw immediately. "He's deaf?"

"It's all you," Jack said. He followed her into the room, and he watched as they started signing to one another. Jack felt so out of his league. He wished he knew how to sign. He felt so useless sitting there. He noticed Sue getting uncomfortable as Troy kept signing.

"What?" he asked.

"He has friends," she answered. "And he just commented on my wardrobe choice."

"I see. Tell him that he needs to cooperate if he wants to get out of here. I need Vince," Jack told her. He was irritated at this man suddenly. He was more irritated at himself for not knowing Troy was hitting on Sue so Jack could intervene. Troy signed sharply back to Sue.

"He's not going to-" she started.

"Yea I got it," Jack said, knowing Troy wasn't going to bail on his friends. He got up to leave, and Sue followed him shortly after.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's nothing you did," he reassured her. "He's not gonna talk. We'll have to figure something else out." He left her standing there in the hall. He couldn't tell her that he felt he had failed to protect her from Troy's advances because then she'd know that he cared about her more than just as a friend.

 **Sue**

When Jack told her she had to go back in there to talk to Troy, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't like the guy flirting with her, and she knew Jack didn't like it either. His face was apologetic when he asked.

"I know what he wants," she said, hoping the meaning was clear to Jack.

"I'm sorry. Just...find some common ground. Get him to let his guard down. That doesn't mean you have to take his flirting," Jack advised.

"Easy for you to say," she said.

"I know. I'll make it up to you," he promised.

Now, she was sitting across from Troy, and it hit her what she could do. She started to tell him about her life story. She wasn't sure if it was sinking in or not, but she was able to get it out of him that Vince Toma was his best friend since he was 15, that he was the first guy to know that Troy wasn't a stupid person because he couldn't hear or speak. This gave her insight about his feelings towards Vince. She let Troy know that she didn't think he was stupid either. She hoped this was a start of something that could help them with their case against Vince.

...

She looked at the cartoon drawing of her that Troy had done and smiled. It was kind of cute and funny. He was really good at art. She sat back on her couch and sighed. Her worries about being transferred were looming in her mind. She had seen Myles go into Garrett's office earlier that day after she, Bobby, and Jack had gotten Troy to agree to a deal. Her happiness about that success had faded immediately. No doubt Myles had told Garrett that she needed to go. It hurt that Myles couldn't let go of his own anger towards her, that they couldn't sort it out. If the whole thing with Lucy hadn't happened, would he be acting this way towards her? She wished Lucy was there so she could talk to her about it, but Lucy was out. Levi alerted her to someone at her door, so she went to answer.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed. "Hi! Long time no see."

"Hi," he beamed. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop by and see how my lovely Sue was doing."

"I'm well," she replied, ushering him in. "Have you eaten?"

"Oh yes," he nodded. He sat down on the couch. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay," she answered. He gave her a knowing look. "Okay, I'm worried."

"About what?" he asked kindly.

"I think I might be getting transferred at work. We got a new supervisor, and I think he's going to get rid of me," she told him.

"Pshaw!" Charlie said, gesturing. "You're the best one on that team. I don't think you're going anywhere."

"I wish I had your confidence," Sue smiled. She felt a little better, but not really.

"Don't worry about it too much," Charlie advised. "It might all be for nothing, and you're left with putting yourself through something you didn't have to go through."

"You're right. I'll try not to," she promised. She smiled at Charlie. He really did have a way of making people feel better.

 **Levi**

I could tell Sue was upset when her plan with the Signing Man fell through. We were heading to her car, and she was talking to me. She was worried about being transferred back to fingerprinting. I was worried she wasn't going to give me that treat she had in her hand. Eventually, she tossed it, and I snatched it midair. That was talent. She let me into the car first and got in after. I immediately smelled another presence in the car, but before I could warn her, Signing Man grabbed her, and she screamed. I yelped and whined. I had failed yet again to let her know someone was there. I was really bad at this! They whisked their hands and fingers around in such a flurry to each other. I wished I could understand, but I didn't read hands like Sue could. Not very well anyway. I caught the odd word here and there, but when she was going so fast, I couldn't catch it. Eventually, Signing Man left, and my Sue was still trembling from the experience. She petted me to reassure me we were all right, which I had figured out eventually, but it didn't stop me from whining. We drove to a place I hadn't been to before, and we got out. I soon recognized the smell, and I learned this was Jack's apartment. Australian Man was with him too. Jack looked surprised when he saw us at his doorstep.

"Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"May I come in?" she countered. He let us in. I wanted to jump on his couch, but I knew that was a Bad Dog thing to do, so I settled for the floor. Australian Man rubbed his foot on my back, which felt really nice. Sue proceeded to tell them what had happened.

"He was in your car?" Jack asked, alarmed. I could smell alarm from both men actually.

"He didn't want to be seen. I think we can trust him. He said Vince used him, and he wants revenge," Sue finished. I could smell uncertainty on both of the men.

"You really think so?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I think we should give him another chance."

So that's what they had been talking about. It made the smell of fear and anger on Signing Man make more sense to me.

...

The next evening, we were sitting at a lovely restaurant waiting for Signing Man. I kept sucking back my drool because I knew it was rude to do that and also gross looking. Other dogs who drooled clearly had no self control. At least, that's what I thought anyway. But the smells in this place were driving me crazy. I wanted to eat everything. I could also tell Sue was trying not to be upset about something. She had seen New Boss Man in the halls today, and she told me the rumor was true, and I had no idea what she was talking about. Whatever it was, it made her sad. Now this was making her sad too. Signing Man wasn't coming.

"He's not coming," Sue said sadly, echoing my thoughts. I felt bad. That was twice now this man was disappointing her. I wished I could tell him a thing or two about common decency. We left to go home, and on our walk, it happened again. Sue was pulled into an alley, and I was yanked after her rather harshly. I was not particularly fond of this kind of treatment. I went to growl and bark when Sue shushed me. I was affronted. I was trying to protect her from this person who clearly didn't mind giving us a heart attack. More flailing hands, which frustrated me. Then Signing Man walked away, and Sue rushed to her car. I had no choice but to follow suit.

 **Jack**

"He wants us to what?" Jack asked. Sue was in his apartment again, and it was just him this time. He was trying not to think too hard about that.

"He said if we provide him a car to steal, he can bring Vince to our made up garage so we can get him for murder," Sue explained again. "I think it's a good plan. I trust him, Jack. He's scared."

"Okay, so we give him this opportunity, but who's to say he won't just hightail it with our car?" Jack asked. He had real mistrust for Troy, and he really didn't like the way Troy kept manhandling Sue and scaring her.

"I say, Jack. I say he won't. Please trust me," Sue begged.

"I do trust you," Jack said. "It's Troy I don't trust."

"He'll come through for us. I know he will," Sue said firmly. Jack looked at her before finally nodding.

"Are you all right?" he asked after a moment. "I know you're worried about Garrett and all that..."

"I've left it in God's hands. I can't worry about it," Sue dismissed. Jack frowned. He had to give her credit. If it was him, he'd be worried 24/7 until he found out if it was happening or not. He and Bobby had tried to put in a good word for Sue, but Garrett wouldn't confirm or deny if she was being transferred. That was never a good thing. It almost always meant it was true.

"I admire you for that," Jack said. She smiled.

"What's the use in worrying? Besides, I have a job to do," she said. When she was gone, he thought about what life in her shoes must be like. He had felt so out of the loop watching her and Troy sign together. He wanted to get better at sign language. He wanted to be able to talk to Sue her way. He was dreading the next day. He hoped Troy would stick to his word for Sue's sake.

...

Jack watched Troy and Vince conversing as best as he could. He could tell Troy was angry. Vince was too. He was lost in the conversation, though, until Vince admitted to murdering the victim from the day before.

"Gotcha," Jack said, smiling. Good ol' Troy stuck to his end of the deal after all.

"That's the sign for death!" Sue shouted suddenly, making Jack jump. "His hands!"

"Go, go, go!" Jack ordered into his microphone as Vince whipped out his gun. Vince was suddenly surrounded by agents, and he dropped his gun. He glared at Troy while Bobby handcuffed him. Jack breathed out a sigh and went out after Sue, who was watching. If she hadn't been there, Troy would probably be dead. He knew she knew it too.

 **Sue**

As much as Myles bothered her and was rude to her, she knew he shouldn't be transferred. She had tried making her case to Garrett earlier, but he wasn't interested, so it gave her an idea. Now that the case was over, she went to find someone to help her with her prank.

"You want me to what?" Sanford asked. He was from the department of transportation, but he owed Sue a favor since he had gotten her to read what his crush said she liked for flowers.

"Please? We're good if you do this," Sue promised.

"All right," he caved.

Now, she was watching as Sanford demanded that Myles take off his shoes. Myles hopped away, scowling and being angry with Sanford. Then he realized what was happening. He accused everyone else of the prank before catching her eye.

"You?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh, you're so going to get it, Thomas," he promised. He went back to his desk. She was laughing when Garrett put his hand on her shoulder. She had almost forgotten she had brought him to watch. She followed him to the hall, seeing Jack's worried look and trying not to be fearful.

"What was the point behind all this?" Garrett asked.

"Everyone has their part on the team, and this is Myles's," she explained. "It helps bring us together more."

"All right," Garrett caved. "He gets a second chance. Thank you for making your point."

Sue smiled. She went to go back into the bullpen when she saw Jack standing there. He looked concerned.

"Everything okay?" he asked. "Are you leaving?"

"No. Nobody's leaving," she smiled, doing a sign gesture. He broke into a smile.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Me too," she nodded. She went back inside, missing him attempt to imitate her sign while smiling to himself.

...

At the end of the day, Jack approached Sue.

"You feel like celebrating?" he asked. "Dinner?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I could eat." She grabbed her coat and followed him out. He offered to drive, and she accepted. They went to Jack's favorite pizza place, which was now Sue's favorite pizza place.

"So," Jack said. "What did you mean when you said nobody was leaving?"

"Oh, that. Um, I'd rather not say," Sue said, wincing a little. "Sorry."

"A birdie told me it was Myles getting transferred," Jack told her. "Was he right?" She bowed her head.

"Yes. It was Myles."

"So...what happened?"

"I convinced Garrett not to," Sue shrugged. "That's all."

"That's mighty kind of you," Jack said, impressed.

"It's who I am," she said.

"I like it," he smiled at her, and she blushed a little. If this was a different scenario, it could have been a date. She shoved the thought away. She wasn't going to date Jack. They couldn't. It was never going to happen. It still stung a little, though, because she really did like him. She wondered if he felt the same way about her.


	9. A Blast from the Past

**I haven't forgotten about my Sue Thomas stories at all. I just have to find the time to watch the episode and take notes and then sit and write the stories. I also have been really into my Bones stories lately, trying to get some completed. I've got way too many stories in progress right now *sigh* Anyway, I hope this chapter is all right. I didn't get feedback for the last chapter, so I'm assuming y'all enjoyed it ;)**

* * *

 **Sue**

She was trying not to think about D's face as he left the bull pen earlier after being notified someone he'd arrested 12 years ago was now released. She had to admit, the balloons and card were creepy. She was currently waiting for the informant Dugan in a booth at a fast food place while Jack sat at the table on the other side of her. A man with an obviously fake beard slid across from her and started talking, she was a little startled. He apologized for the disguise, stating he was being watched. He gave her a piece of paper, explaining about Aunt Peggy's Chicken franchises and how they were laundering money. Then he skittered away. Sue looked over at Jack, who was chowing down on some food. He made an eye roll gesture, making her snicker a little. He joined her after about ten minutes.

"We good?" he asked.

"Yea. Ready?"

"Sure."

They walked out together, and once they were outside, Jack started to laugh.

"What _was_ that on his face?!"

"He was a little paranoid," Sue told him, smiling. "Anyway, he gave me a list of Aunt Peggy's Chicken franchises in Maryland, D.C., and Virginia to look into about a money laundering operation."

"He better be wrong."

"What?"

"I love Aunt Peggy's Chicken, and I can't even begin to imagine her being taken to the slammer."

"She's not real, Jack."

"Um, yes she is!" Jack exclaimed, outraged. "Have you not seen her picture?"

"I'm standing by my observation," Sue said.

"So young, so naive! So much to learn!" Jack cried, getting into his car. Sue laughed as she got in beside him.

"You're really passionate about chicken," she noted.

"It's not just chicken," he argued. "It's a legend. It's a part of American history."

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

"I suppose you believe Betty Crocker is real too," Sue said, smirking. He stared at her, mouth open in horror.

"Don't even get me started," he warned.

"She's fiction, Jack."

"La, la, la, la!" Jack sang, ignoring her. Levi barked in the back seat.

"He says your out of tune," Sue nudged Jack.

"I am not," he said, offended.

"He would know."

"All right. Pick on my love of ladies of the cooking industry, but do not pick on my singing," Jack said, jabbing the air with his finger.

Sue didn't respond. She just smiled. This felt so normal, so casual. She wished she didn't like him so much in a not so friend-like way.

 **Jack**

"Aunt Peggy's is on the list," Sue told him the next day. "They've already been looking into her."

"Oh man," Jack winced. "It's such a sad day for the grease lovers in D.C."

"I'm sure you'll find another chicken joint," Sue teased.

"It just won't be the same," Jack complained. Bobby returned then, looking for D.

"I'm sorry, mate. The judge said it's a free country, that Whitaker can be at a public restaurant all he wants, and he kindly asked me to remove myself from his sight," Bobby said to him.

D sighed hard, dropping his pen. He got that look in his eye that Jack recognized.

"Well then, I think it's time we gave Jed a welcome visit," he said, getting up. "Like the judge said, it's a free country."

"Lead the way," Jack said, Bobby on his heels. He caught sight of Sue's eyes as they left. She looked worried.

...

It was later in the evening when Jack got the call that Whitaker had been watching D's house. They scoured D's neighborhood, finding nothing. Sue and Myles had even managed to work together without sarcasm and jabs at each other. Their worry for D and his family were greater than that.

"SOG called," Jack said, sticking his head into D's kitchen where Sue and Myles already were. "Whitaker just got home."

"Time to have a chat," D said, pushing past.

"Be safe," Sue said to Jack, who nodded. He had no idea what he was in for, but he was there for D.

 **Sue**

She sat with Donna after Jack and D left. She could tell the woman was greatly disturbed by everything that had been happening.

"I know I'm the guest in your home, but would you like some tea?" Sue asked.

"That would actually be great," Donna nodded. "Right over there." Sue went where she gestured and started the kettle. There was a jar of tea bags close by. Levi rested his head on Donna's lap. Sue worked on the tea and brought over two mugs, joining Donna at the table.

"This will all be over soon," Sue promised. "Working with Bobby, Jack, Myles, and Dimitrius this long has shown me that they don't rest until things are taken care of."

"I know," Donna said softly. "This is just a first for us, you know? Being stalked."

"I can only imagine," Sue said, placing her hand over Donna's. "Myles is here, though. No one is going to hurt you on his watch."

"D said you were sweet," Donna smiled.

"He's very kind to say so," Sue chuckled. "I'm just trying to fit into all this."

"Well, I think you're fitting in just fine," Donna said. She stroked Levi's ears for a bit. After almost an hour, the men returned.

"Jed is dead in a shed," Bobby said, coming into the room. He chuckled at his own accidental rhyming.

"What?" Donna asked, shocked. D and Jack were soon there too.

"He was in his shed when it blew up," D explained. "It's over."

"Oh," Donna said, standing to hug him tightly. Sue felt a tug at her heart then. She wished she had someone who would be as concerned about her well being aside from her parents. She missed Jack's gaze.

"Come on, Levi," Sue said, tugging his leash. "It's time to go home."

 **Levi**

We were on a mission! I loved missions. Lucy had smelled so sad lately, and from what I could understand, someone was making her feel that way. I wanted to pee on them for her. It would make her laugh, I was sure of it. Sue explained that we were taking matters into our own hands and paws, and so we headed off in the car to a strange house. I loved car rides. This one was too short, though. Lucy smelled nervous, and even Sue smelled a little anxious. We were staring at a nice house with a car in the driveway. I wasn't too sure what was going on, but then Sue was out of the car and rushing over to the other car without me. I felt affronted. We went everywhere together! I was her best bud! This was not right at all. I wiggled and squirmed in the backseat. There was a man coming out of the house! I had to warn her. Lucy apparently had the same idea. I slipped out of the car with her and raced over to Sue. When she saw me, she wasn't as happy as I expected her to be.

"Shoo!" she hissed. "Shoo!"

I was confused. Was this a new game? I backed up, wagging my tail. I could hear Lucy talking, but I wasn't focused on her. I was watching Sue's hand gestures. Did she want me to lie down? Smell her shoes? I got down on my side and wriggled around, groaning. She continued to wave her hands at me while saying "no." I didn't get it, so I started to bark.

"Levi! No," Lucy called. She said something to the guy about a squirrel. I cocked my ears and twisted my head to look. A squirrel? Where? I didn't smell one. I put my attention back onto Sue. She had her hand held up, palm flat. I knew this trick. I got up on my hind legs, waving my paws back at her. She didn't look happy, though. I was confused. Then, she finished whatever it was she was doing, and we ran back to the car. I jumped at her hand eagerly, thinking she had a treat there for me. I was disappointed.

"That was not good, Levi," Sue said to me once we were back in the car. "You almost got me caught!" I nuzzled her hand, conveying that I was sorry. Lucy joined us shortly after.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped. "I thought we were done for!"

"Me too," Sue said, giving me a sharp look.

"And Levi! What was he doing?" Lucy asked, looking at me.

I was doing tricks. I guess they didn't understand that.

"It was a close call, but I did get the sample," Sue said, showing Lucy, who squealed. I took this to mean good news, so I barked joyfully.

"Shh, Levi," Sue ordered. I danced in the back seat instead. She just gave a disgruntled sigh. I didn't understand why humans couldn't just be fun like I could.

 **Jack**

 _I don't know what it's like to have people waiting for you when you get home at night._

Jack thought about this statement as he drove home. It was true. He didn't have anyone to come home to. He didn't know what that was like. For some complicated reason, Sue popped into his mind as he was thinking this. They would come home together unless she changed jobs, but he didn't want her to. She was perfect for their team. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Not in this life would Sue ever be waiting for him to come home. It was such a ridiculous thought. He had heard about her little escapade with the car for Lucy, though, and he couldn't help but smirk. She was a lot more clever than people gave her credit for, but Jack knew she was very smart. It was why he insisted she join their team. When he got home and finally dropped onto his couch, he stared at the dark television and listened to the loud silence. This was his life. It felt a little lonely.

...

The next day, Jack was at his desk pondering over D's statement of quitting when Sue called him.

"Dimitrius is in trouble," she gasped into his ear. "Dugan has a gun on him!"

"What?" Jack asked, standing up. He knocked on his desk, getting Bobby and Myles's attention.

"They're heading into a hotel," Sue continued.

"Where are you?" Jack asked. She relayed the information to him, and he scribbled it down. "Okay, stay there. We're coming."

 **Levi**

I could sense the seriousness of what was going on. Sue smelled frightened, and when Jack arrived, we ran over to his car. She confirmed that it was Dugan in there with a gun holding D hostage. Myles ran off to the building with Jack following. Bobby was last. I stood with Sue and wondered what was happening. Out of all my lives, this one was surely the most interesting. I did find myself wishing we could play seek and find, though. I loved that game. I was very good at it. I heard a loud noise go off inside the hotel, and Sue gasped. I didn't like it either. I whined anxiously. Was our man shot? I didn't like shots. I died from one before. Sue rushed over, dragging me with her. When we got inside, the bad man was in cuffs. We had won again! I liked that we always won.

"Glad you were here," D said to Sue, who smiled. He borrowed Jack's communication device and went outside.

"You all right?" Jack asked Sue.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just glad we got here in time."

"Me too," Jack nodded. I could tell he wanted to hug her, but they didn't. I pondered on how I was going to get these crazy kids to start licking faces. It was proving a lot more difficult than I originally thought.

 **Sue**

She was reveling in the victory of nailing the fake Dr. Pierre and releasing Lucy of her anxiety of paying him money. The look on the man's face! It had been priceless. They were out celebrating, her and Lucy. Sue smiled at her friend, who was now relaxed again and laughing like she used to. It had been worth it. Sue loved moments like these. She couldn't wait for more to come in the future.

* * *

 **When I was watching the scene where Levi was carrying on like that, I couldn't help but giggle and think of how I was going to write that scene from his perspective. I hope I captured it well!**


	10. Silent Night

**Levi**

I watched as Lucy and Sue started decorating the living room. I didn't fully understand what was happening, but I thoroughly enjoyed smelling the happiness coming off of them both. I was on the couch, my paws up on the back of it.

"So what about a tree?" Lucy asked. I cocked my head. A tree? What did a tree have to do with all of this?

"I think we should get something small because a certain roommate will probably get into a big one," Sue said, looking at me. I wagged my tail happily.

"Yes, that tail definitely has a wide radius," Lucy laughed. I grinned at her. I knew they were talking about me. I wanted to see this tree they were talking about. They started talking about Sue's parents coming then, and I could smell the nervousness coming off of Sue. She had shared enough about her mother for me to know and understand her apprehension about having her there with us. I wanted to make her feel better. I just wasn't sure how.

 **Sue**

The work day started out with Myles giving them an update on the Santa Bandit, and the others started cracking jokes about Santa, which got Myles to throw his papers over his shoulder in exasperation before leaving to sit at his desk. Sue smiled along with the others, who were still making jokes. She was trying very badly to not think about her mother coming. Her anxiety was getting carried away, and she didn't know how to calm it down. Lucy tried to reassure her that things would be okay, but Sue knew better. She knew her mother. This visit was going to be a tough one to get through. She watched as Jack, Myles, and Bobby had a conversation about Bobby getting eaten alive by some reporter woman. She didn't envy Bobby for having to have an interview about a case. Being grilled by reporters scared her. She plugged away with what she was doing so as to keep her mind from exploding from all her thinking.

...

Sue met Lucy's gaze when her mother moved the snowman to a different spot on the mantle. Sue had warned Lucy a little about what her mother was like. Lucy was getting a small taste of it just now.

"We'll take the pull out couch," her mother insisted. Sue bristled inside. She already knew how that was going to go. Her mother would act okay with it but really not be okay with it and throw out comments left, right, and center to show it.

"No, I am the host, and the host gives up their bedroom," Sue said. "Okay?"

"All right," her father chuckled. "I won't argue with that."

"Well, I guess that's settled then," her mother nodded. Sue released the breath she had been holding. Lucy gave her a reassuring nod. They were gonna get through this.

 **Jack**

He knew Bobby was going to get slaughtered by Darcy. It proved lethal when the next day her article came out basically saying Bobby was just chip cheerio about people's privacy being exploited. He wanted to smack Bobby for being so stupid.

"So, we found out where the Santa suit was bought," Tara said, explaining.

"Sue and I will check it out," Jack offered. "If she's available." He caught Sue's smile. He hadn't been out on a case with her for a while. He missed the one on one time.

"I was supposed to have lunch with my Mom," Sue said.

"Oh," Jack responded, disappointed. "That's all right then. I'll go alone."

"No, no. I'd love to come," she said, smiling. He cocked his head at her. Bobby too.

"What?" she asked. "Do you guys have a good relationship with your mothers?"

"Not so much as a teen, but she came around in the end," Bobby smirked.

Jack didn't comment. He loved his mother, but she could get annoying sometimes. What mother didn't? They walked out together to go check out where the Santa suit was purchased.

 **Levi**

The building we went into was very stuffy. I didn't care for it. The only thing that intrigued me was the different smells. The thing the weasel man was holding smelled really good. I started to move forward, trying to get a closer radius of the smell when he yanked it away.

"Nah ah," he said, scolding. "No puppy hair." I gave a disgruntled noise in my throat, perking my ears at him. I did not like this man. I had dubbed him weasel man because his face reminded me of one. He was also very slick, which weasels can be too. I wanted out of this stupid place. I wasn't getting to smell what I wanted, and I was bored. When we finally got to leave, Jack and Sue stopped in front of something called a jersey, and he got all sentimental smelling when he talked about it. I also smelled some of that sweaty smell from him as he stood there. I leaned in to get a whiff of this thing, and it just smelled dull to me. I didn't know what he was all excited about. I refrained from dragging them out, and we finally got to the car where we went off to go back to the office. I liked riding in Jack's car. He always had some food left over in the back, like he knew I was going to be there.

 **...**

I was very excited to come home that night because Lucy and Sue had a tree! Sue said it was their first tradition together, and I barked to remind them that I was indeed still there and a part of this family.

"She said the three of us," Lucy laughed in my direction. I smiled back. Then, we saw a bigger tree in our living room. It was amazing. I wanted to sniff it so badly. It had all kinds of animal smells emanating off of it. I wondered if there was still a squirrel hiding in there somewhere. I got close to it without Sue noticing, and I decided to be a little bit naughty and crammed my head under the tree. There was no squirrel. This saddened me. I backed out, knocking off an ornament in the process. My ears and tail drooped.

"See? That's why we didn't want a big tree," Sue said, getting upset. I whimpered, knowing I had upset her. I felt really bad. I put my head down, avoiding looking at her. She came over and pulled me away. I whined. I hid and watched as they took off all fragile things that I could damage. I curled up under the tree for the rest of the night, feeling sad. Sue and her father talked for a while, and I smelled her starting to feel less upset. She was still sad, though. I didn't know how to help her. I made a promise to not touch the tree anymore. Maybe that would help her feel better.

...

"You okay?" Jack asked. It was the next day, and we were in the car again. I nudged my head in between their seats. Could he smell her nervousness too?

"I find I'm anxious about the party tonight," Sue replied.

"Because your mom is there?"

"Because she is going to make it her party," Sue corrected.

"Ah."

"I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does. It's my life. I want to do things my way. She just gets right in there and bungles it all up," Sue sighed. I nudged her arm with my nose, earning a scratch. It was the best way I knew to comfort her. Jack could take some lessons from me if he paid attention.

"Well, hopefully she doesn't," Jack said. He didn't touch her at all. I rolled my eyes. He was _such_ a slow learner! This was going to take some time.

 **Jack**

He watched as Sue deflated after her mother took charge. He wanted to say something to make her feel better, but he didn't know what. Levi kept nudging at his leg, and Jack kept patting him. He didn't know what else to do or why Levi was taking so much interest in him. Tara went off to keep getting clues as to what her character on her back was, and Jack went to find something to drink. He hung around the others, watching Sue look more depressed as the night went on. Then, Bobby finally arrived.

"Righto," Bobby said. "I need a drink."

"Here," Jack said, passing him some punch. "Where were you?"

"Having a chat with Miss Darcy," he answered.

"Oh no, not again," Jack groaned.

"Relax. I pulled out some of her past work and asked her where that girl went. She didn't know what to make of me," Bobby laughed.

"Bobby," Tara said, rushing to him. "Will I melt in hot weather?"

"I don't know, will you?" Bobby asked, smirking. He had no idea what she was going on about.

"No, no. My character," Tara explained. Bobby looked at Jack.

"It's a game Sue's mom started. You have to say yes or no to her questions."

"See?" Tara said, turning around.

"Frosty the Snowman?" Bobby read.

"Bobby! You ruined it," Tara whined.

"Whoops..." Bobby said, wincing. Jack hid his laughter. Tara went off to talk to someone else.

"What's up with Sue?" Bobby asked, noticing.

"Her mom took over the party," Jack answered. Bobby sucked his teeth.

"Ouch. I sense a bit of a blow later."

"I think you're right," Jack agreed. He felt bad for Sue then. If he knew her mother better, he'd say something, but he didn't want to intervene when it wasn't his place.

...

The next day, Jack entered the bull pen, overhearing Sue talking to Levi about how she acted like a child and shouldn't have said what she said the way she did, that she snuck out that morning to avoid her mother. Then she said she needed a hug when Levi rested his head on her lap. Jack hovered, seeing her on the floor with her dog, and he wanted to so badly hug her. He restrained himself and made his presence known. Sue looked worried when she saw him.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Enough to know why you need a hug," he answered sheepishly. She blushed.

"Is it wrong to want her to accept me for who I am?" she asked.

"As long as you do the same for her," Jack answered. Myles interrupted them before they could say more. It was time to crack this case once and for all.

 **Levi**

I was left unattended in the scared smelling woman's home, and I immediately raced for the tree. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. There was some good smellin' stuff under there! I pawed at some of the wrapped boxes. I wanted to rip them open, but I needed permission first. My antics attracted the attention of the Australian Man because he came over to start opening the gifts. I was pleased that I had been able to help. We were able to find the Bad Man (I had started calling the people we were looking for by this as well as Bad Woman), and everyone smelled very happy. Even Myles was humming happily back at the office when we returned. Then, everyone was leaving the office, and Jack commented on his mother's cinnamon rolls. My ears perked at this. They sounded drool worthy.

"I hope you have a nice time," Sue said. I looked back and forth between them, smelling Jack's sweaty smell a mile away. Good grief the man was being ridiculous. If I had hands, I would lock them in a room and have them sort it out. Jack brought her a gift then, and she gave him the one we went to get. I knew what it was. I knew he'd love it. I had earned a small swat from Sue while she was putting it in the bag because I wanted to add my scent to it for him too and had stuck my head into the bag after, and she didn't like that. She thought I was trying to rip it open. I just wanted him to know it was from both of us.

"Merry Christmas," Jack said and signed. She said it back. I groaned in annoyance. Lick faces already! Instead, he left! What a doofus.

"Bye, buddy," he said to me as he passed. I barked at him to get his butt back here, but he didn't listen to me. Humans weren't very smart.

 **Sue**

It was Christmas morning, and Sue opened her eyes feeling happy. She had made amends with her mom, and they were going to spend the day together. Her mother was already in the kitchen making pancakes, which Sue was going to eat this time instead of cereal. She smiled as she put on the jersey Jack had given her. Her mother had of course seen it the night before and started in about Jack again before Sue interrupted and changed the subject. Jack was long gone home by now anyway, but she was still thinking about him. They were all chatting and laughing together when the doorbell rang. Levi alerted her, and she went to answer. She was shocked at who it was.

"Hey," Jack said, looking embarrassed.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" she asked. Levi started bouncing in the background.

"I missed my flight," he answered. "Traffic jam. I got back home around one am, and I just couldn't stand the thought of being alone on Christmas. Do you mind terribly if I hang out with you guys? If you have plans, I'll go away," he said.

"It's fine," Sue said quickly. "It's just us. Charlie is coming over for dinner later. I'm sorry you missed your flight."

"I am too, but I think this will be just as good," he grinned. Then he noticed what she was wearing. "Hey! It fits."

"It does," she nodded, blushing.

"I'm wearing mine underneath," he said, lifting his t-shirt to show her.

"Great minds think alike," Sue grinned. He laughed. She moved to let him in, and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, Jack!" Sue's mother exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi, Mrs. Thomas," he said. "Sue said I could hang out with you guys."

"I thought you were going home?" Lucy asked.

"Traffic jam made me miss my flight," Jack answered. "I won't be able to fly out until tomorrow."

"Oh no. I'm sorry," Lucy said, not sorry at all. She shared a look with Sue, who flushed.

"Grab a plate," Sue's mother ordered. "Dig in!" Jack obliged. He sat next to Sue, listening as her father shared stories from when Sue was little at Christmas. Sue knew he could tell she was so embarrassed, but she didn't protest. It was admittedly nice to have Jack there with them all.

...

They were out for a small walk, and Sue and Jack were left to walk together. Sue knew it was a set up, but she didn't mind.

"So, things are better with your mom?" he asked.

"Yes. We talked last night. It was good."

"I'm glad," he smiled. Levi was racing around and rolling in the snow playfully. Jack laughed at him. Sue suddenly got an idea. She grabbed some snow and made it into a ball. Jack had walked on ahead, not noticing. She fired it at his back, and it splattered up onto his neck.

"Ah!" he yelped, the sudden cold shocking him. He spun to see Sue laughing.

"Oh, you're so dead, Thomas," he threatened. She took off running as he scooped snow and chased after her. The others were up ahead in the opposite direction, not noticing. Jack caught up with her before too long, tackling her.

"No!" she shrieked, laughing and falling face first into the snow. He stuffed the snow down the back of her coat, making her protest and yelp.

"Truce, truce!" she shouted, still laughing. Jack got off and pulled her to her feet. Levi was barking and running circles around them. Sue saw him looking at her with a different kind of look, but he cleared his throat and started teasing her about how terrible of a runner she was. This got her to launch into how he just got lucky, and the banter went on from there. Sue wondered what he had been thinking and if he could tell she was thinking about how their situation could be so different if they didn't work together. But, it wasn't meant to be. He was still a very good friend. Sue would rather have that than nothing at all.

 **Jack**

"What a nice meal," Charlie sighed happily, patting his stomach.

"I'm stuffed," Jack agreed. Sue was cleaning up with her mother, and Levi was lying by Jack's feet. Jack kept seeing the dog looking at him almost as though he was trying to convey something to Jack. Jack dismissed it as nothing. He was still thinking about their walk earlier.

"Are you going to play for us again tonight, Sue?" Charlie asked hopefully. Sue glanced over at Jack, who cocked his head at her.

"Yes, please do," Lucy begged. "It was so lovely last night."

"I'll think about it," Sue answered.

Jack hoped she would. He wanted to hear her play.

"Let me," he said once the table was cleared. He grabbed the dish cloth from Sue.

"I can do it," she argued.

"I know you can. I want to help," Jack laughed. He started putting water in the sink. He missed Lucy and Sue's parents looking at each other before retreating to the living room with Charlie. Levi thumped his tail on the floor happily.

"You don't have to," Sue tried again.

"But I want to," he repeated, grinning at her. "It's the least I can do for letting me crash your Christmas."

"Your company was greatly enjoyed," Sue said, smiling. He felt his heart flutter then. He cleared his throat and put his attention to the dishes. Once they finished, they joined the others. Sue saw Charlie's face, and she knew she would play. Jack got settled on the couch and watched in amazement as she started playing Christmas Carols. She was truly talented. They played and sang for a while until Jack knew he had to leave in order to get enough sleep to make his flight the next day.

"Thank you," he said to Sue at the door. "I can't say it enough."

"You're welcome," she signed, grinning. "Have a safe flight tomorrow."

"Thanks. I'll see you at work in a couple of days," he said. Levi jammed his head between Sue's leg and the door frame then, staring at Jack. If Jack didn't know any better, he believed that dog really was trying to tell him something.

"Good night," he said. She was intoxicating this close to him. He knew he couldn't date her as per work policy, but he still imagined what it would be like.

"Good night," she said softly. He reluctantly turned and went to his car, leaving her behind. It had been a wonderful Christmas, but now it was back to reality.

* * *

 **This is one of my favorite episodes. When I saw where Jack said, "I hope I don't miss my flight," I just had to write about if he actually had. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I think I'll keep going episode by episode. It's fun :)**


End file.
